


Scenes From A Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter (결혼의 풍경들: 흐릿한 겨울날들) [한국어 번역]

by still541



Series: 4 Minute Window [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, 스티브 로저스 - Freeform, 제임스 “버키” 반즈, 캡틴 아메리카, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still541/pseuds/still541
Summary: 브루클린 집, 스티브와 버키가 언제나 함께하는 크리스마스 시즌 이야기.12월 8일부터 12월 24일까지. 매일매일의 기록.





	Scenes From A Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter (결혼의 풍경들: 흐릿한 겨울날들) [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [Scenes From A Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952425) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



 

**12월 8일**

 

 “포장을 잘못 해놓은 것 같은데.” 인상을 쓴 채 부품들을 내려다보던 스티브가 마침내 말했다.

 “잘못된 게 아냐.” 버키가 도면을 세심하게 뜯어보면서 중얼거렸다. “그림하고는 일치하니까, 근데— 그냥 쥐뿔도 말이 안돼.”

 작업대에 양 팔꿈치를 기댄 채 스티브는 기계부품들을 가만히 내려다보았다. 납품 업체가 보낸 건 전혀 대수롭지 않아 보이는 상자에 담겨서 배달되어 왔지만, 막상 부품들을 작업대 위에 늘어놓고보니 천 피스는 되어보이는 데다가, 각각 완전히 다른 기계의 부품 같아 보였다. 파이프들, 밸브들, 전기 케이블, 전화선, 이상하게 생긴 플라스틱 용기까지. 컴퓨터 인터페이스로 작동하는 것 같지만 버튼은 달려있지 않았고, 그 어디에도 관련 표시가 없었다. 머리 위에 달린 전구가 기계 장치 위로 그림자를 드리우자 마치 시신 부검을 앞에 둔 장면 같았다. 하지만 고객이 특별히 요청했고, 제품 번호 따위를 명확히 지정해 주었기 때문에 어쩔 수가 없었다.

 “나 새로운 설비 작업은 이제 더 이상 하기 싫어.” 스티브가 안경 아래로 한쪽 눈을 문지르면서 말했다. “그냥 수리 복구 작업만 계속 하자.”

 버키가 스티브를 흘긋 올려다보았다. “네 입에서 나온 말 치고는 상당히 부정적인데.”

 “벜, 내가 조작했던 전투기도 이것보다는 덜 복잡했어.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “친구, 내가 하이드라에서 탈출하기 일년 전 쯤, 외계인 우주선을 찾으러 고비 사막에 보내진 적이 있는데. 그때 수리해서 타고 시베리아로 복귀했던 그 비행선도 이것보다는 덜 복잡했지.” 버키는 설명서를 한켠에 밀어두고선, 의자에 뒤로 기대앉아 한숨을 내쉬었다. “좋아, 내가 이거에 대해서 추측한 걸 말해볼테니, 웃지 마.”

 “안 웃어.” 스티브가 엄숙하게 말했다.

 “좋아, 그럼, 먼저— 내 생각에 이건 샤워 부스 같아.” 버키가 미심쩍은 듯이 그렇게 말하자, 스티브가 눈을 굴렸다.

 “그래, 샤워 부스인 건 알거든.” 스티브는 버키의 얼굴 위로 떠오른 표정을 보고 이렇게 덧붙였다. “너 토니네서 샤워해 본 적 없지. 분사구가 아홉개에 사방에서 물줄기가 쏟아지고, 공격당하는 기분이던데. 그리고 이건.” 스티브가 손가락을 뻗었다. “온도를 조절하는 로봇이고, 여기 이건 수압을 바꾸는 거고, 또 이건, 글쎄, 뭐 전화나 라디오나 그런 거겠지. 근데 이건 뭔질 모르겠어.” 스티브는 전자 부품들이 담긴 매끈한 검정 박스를 가리켰다. “그리고 이것도.” 백파이프처럼 생긴 무언가였다. “그리고 이 조그만 플라스틱 저장통처럼 생긴 건, 빌어먹을 뭔지 알게 뭐야.”

 “흠.” 버키가 도면을 다시 집어들었다. “내가 보고 있는 게 맞다면, 그리고 내 정신이 나간게 아니라면, 그건 비타민을 분사하는 장치야. 비타민 씨나 뭐 그런 거.” 

 두 사람은 서로를 빤히 쳐다보고는, 기계 부품들을 다시 내려다 보았다.

 “나 새로운 설비 작업은 이제 더 이상 하기 싫어.” 스티브가 앓는 소리를 냈다. “그냥 수리 복구 작업만—”

 그때 버키의 휴대폰이 울렸다. 버키가 주머니에서 휴대폰을 빼내는 동안 둘은 서로 시선을 교환했다.

 “여보세요?” 버키가 경계하는 목소리로 말했다. “알겠어. 금방 갈게.” 그리고서는 의자에서 스르륵 일어났다. “나 가봐야—”

 “그래, 가. 가.” 스티브가 얼른 말했다. “이건 내가 할테니까—” 버키는 이미 나무 계단을 절반쯤 뛰어오르고 있었다. 그때 스티브가 무심코 내뱉었다. “벜?” 불쑥 튀어나온 말이었다.

 버키는 계단 중간에서 멈춰서서 고개를 홱 돌렸다. “응? 왜?”

 하지만 스티브는 내적 갈등 속에서 가만히 멈춰섰다. 입밖으로 아무 말도 나오지가 않았다. “아니야, 미안.” 급히 둘러댔다. “얼른 가.” 그러자 버키는 나무 계단을 쏜살같이 뛰어올라서 아파트로 들어갔고, 조금 뒤 검은 바지와 방탄복을 입고 윈터 솔져의 단호한 안정감을 덧쓴 채 밖으로 나왔다. 버키는 오토바이 뒤에서 반질반질한 까만 헬멧을 집어들어서 머리 위에 쓰고, 눈가를 가리는 고글을 덮어썼다. 스티브는 토니가 준 포켓용 컴퓨터를 빠르게 작동시켰다. - “이상 없음” - 그리고서 작은 곁문을 열어주자, 버키가 소리 없이 오토바이를 끌고 브루클린의 밤거리로 달려 나갔다.

 

 

**12월 9일**

 

 클린트가 이스트 뉴욕의 건물 옥상 위에서 기다리고 있었다. 옥상 모서리 뒤로 몸을 웅크린 채, 뒤쪽 공터로 이어지는 건물 후면을 내려다보면서. 버키는 조용히 다가가서 함께 내려다보았다. 건물 뒤쪽 구역은 어둡고 또 기묘할 정도로 고요했다. 가로등은 전부 부서졌고 그 어떤 건물에서도 새어나오는 빛이 전혀 없었다. 하지만 무언가 들끓는듯한 움직임이 느껴졌다. 토니가 준 고글을 두드리자 렌즈 화면이 변하면서 야간 투시 기능이 선명해졌다. 사람들, 수많은 인파가 떼를 지어서 비좁은 출입구를 향해 소리 없이 떠밀듯이 몰려들고 있었다. 금간 콘크리트 바닥 위로 엄청난 사람들이 부채꼴로 퍼져있었다.

 “저게 대체 뭐야?” 버키가 중얼거렸다. “약? 좀비?”

 “난들 알겠어.” 클린트가 거친 목소리로 말했다. “벌써 며칠 째야. 최소한 내가 본 것만 해도 삼 일이고. 어제는 무슨 일인지 알아보려고 가까이 갔었는데. 노부인에게 물어보려고 했지.”’ 버키는 고개를 끄덕였다. 인파 속 사람들의 나이가 제각각이라는 건 이미 눈치챘다. 남자들, 여자들, 아이들까지도. 호크아이는 왼쪽 장갑 위를 덮은 소매를 끌어올렸다. 흰 붕대가 팔을 감싸고 있었다. “날 물었어.” 클린트가 버키를 쳐다보며 말했다. “그것도 심하게! 적어도 칠십 살은 돼보였는데!”

 버키는 클린트가 소매를 다시 내리는 걸 멍하니 바라보았다. “그래서 어떻게 했는데?” 버키가 물었다.

 “어떻게 했냐고? 파상풍 주사를 맞았지! 지원을 요청하고! 널 불렀잖아!” 클린트가 과장되게 분노한 제스쳐를 취해보였다. “그치만, 분명히 제정신이 아닌 모습이었다는 게 문제야. 눈빛이 진짜 이상했어. 그렇게 제정신이 아닌 노부인한테 반격을 가할수는 없잖아— 내 말은, 저 사람들 전부 말이야.” 클린트가 뒤뜰을 향해 장갑 낀 손을 내저어보였다. “저걸 봐. 일이 복잡해진 거지. 물론, 우리가 저 사람들을 붙잡을 수는 있겠지만, 그러다가는 무고한 사람들 여럿을 다치게 할 수도 있으니까. 제대로 된 명분도 없으면서.”

 버키는 다시 아래에 있는 사람들을 바라보았다. 인파는 조금 더 앞으로 전진해서 안으로 끼어들어가고 있었지만, 거기서 또 막혀 있는 듯 했다. 마치 우글거리는 벌떼같았다. 다른 출입구인 건물 정면을 향해 시선을 던졌지만 그곳은 막혀있었다. 금속 셔터가 내려진 창문들을 비롯해서 빌딩 전체가 완전히 폐쇄되어 있었다.

 “우리 일이 아닐 수도 있겠는데.” 버키가 다소 의심스러운 목소리로 말했다. “다른 데 연락해야 하는 걸지도— 있잖아, 그런 기관. 사회복지국이라든가, 요즘엔 뭐라고 하는진 모르겠지만. 아니면 그냥 경찰을 부르든가.”

 “그래, 그 생각도 해봤지. 그럴 수도 있으니까.” 클린트가 대답했다. “다만— 너도 봤듯이, 노부인이 나를 물어뜯었다고. 그리고나니까 다른 사람들도 내 쪽을 쳐다보기 시작했고— 그 사이로는 이상한 전기같은 게 흐르고 있었어, 반즈. 뭔가 전염성인 듯한. 저건 군중이라기보다는 짐승떼에 가깝다니까.” 클린트가 버키를 쳐다보았다. “너 코요테한테 쫓겨본 적 있어?”

 버키가 클린트를 마주 쳐다보았다. “난 아틀란틱 애비뉴에서 자랐는데.” 그리고는 아래를 향해 손짓하면서 말했다. “코요테가 살긴 힘든 곳이지.”

 “그렇겠지. 근데, 아이오와에는 코요테가 있거든.” 클린트가 말했다. “내가 자란 곳에선—”

 “정말 안됐네.” 버키가 약간 진저리를 치면서 말했다. “코요테랑, 아이오와, 그런 거 전부.”

 “—그래서 알아볼 수가— 저기, 브루클린이 세상 전부는 아니거든, 좀.”

 “글쎄, 맞긴 해.” 버키의 말에 클린트가 무어라고 반박하려고 입을 열었다가, 더 급한 문제에 집중하기로 한 듯 했다. 애써 참아넘기는 모습이 분명했지만 결국 다른 얘기로 넘어갔다.

 “좋아, 어쨌든 난 브루클린의 그 고상한 시민들을 코요테 떼거리로 만드는 게 대체 뭔지를 알고 싶거든.” 클린트가 비꼬는 어조로 내뱉었다. “그리고 다른 누군가가 개입되기 전에 알아내는 게 좋겠어. 왜냐하면 경찰들은 상황을 악화시킬테고, 사회복지사들은 말 그대로 씹어먹힐테니까.”

 “그렇다면.” 버키가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “난 메탈암이 있으니까, 물려도 상관 없겠는데.” 클린트가 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래, 내가 하려던 말이 바로 그거야. 너랑 내가 같이 등을 맞대고 들어가서 방어전을 하면서, 저 안에서 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 건지 알아낼 때까지는 버텨볼 수 있겠지. 혹시 광란의 파티라도 있을지 누가 알아.” 클린트가 한숨을 내쉬면서 말했다. “스프링스틴이 저 안에서 공연하고 있을지도 모르지.”

 “그럴지도.” 버키가 애매하게 대답했다. 광란의 파티고 스프링스틴이고 대체 뭔지는 모르겠지만, 둘 중 어떤 것도 아닌 것 같았다. 버키는 제 보호장비를 체크하고 무기는 하나만을 제외하고 전부 안전핀을 걸어두었다. 만약 상대가 일반 시민들이라면, 예전의 본능이 치고 올라오게 두면 안되니까.

 호크아이도 그와 똑같이 했다. 그리고는 능숙한 움직임으로 등에서 활을 뽑아내서 그 위로 화살을 걸쳤다. 케이블이 달린 화살로 그는 반대편의 옥상을 겨누었다. 버키는 즉시 계획을 알아차렸다. 사람들 위로 거미처럼 뛰어내려서 저 문 앞으로 바로 도달하려는 작전이었다. 저들이 당황하는 틈을 타서 속도를 높이는 것이다. 빠르게 움직이면서 주위를 확보할 수가 있었다. 등을 맞대고서, 다가오는 사람들을 밀어내면서 안으로 진입하는 것이다. 빠져나오기가 까다로울 테지만.

 “가자.” 버키가 말했다.

 

 

**12월 10일**

 

 샤워 부스 도면을 계속해서 바라보고 있는 동안에는 잠시 다른 생각들을 잊을 수가 있었다. 그리고나서 욕실의 건축적인 배치 형태를 조합시켜보는 작업을 해야했고, 또 그리고나서는 사람들의 무자비한 낭비 정신에 대해 정의로운 분노를 표하는데 약 삼십 분 정도를 보냈다. — 대체 왜 망할 비타민 씨를 온 몸에 분사해야 한단 말인가? 뜨거운 물이라면 얼마든지 쓸 수 있는 천국과도 같은 세상인데! — 개들을 산책시키러 나갔다가, 돌아와서는 여러겹으로 쌓은 거대한 샌드위치를 만들어 먹었다.

 스티브가 빈 접시 앞에서 멍하니 맥주병의 라벨을 뜯고 있을 때, 마침내 온전한 형태를 갖춘 생각이 불쑥 찾아들었다. 함께 갔어야 했어. 그러고 싶었는데… 하지만 그러고 싶지 않았다, 사실은. 아주 위급한 순간이 아니라면. 거의 입 밖으로 그 말이 나올 뻔 했다. — “버키, 기다려. 나도 같이 갈게.” — 하지만 곧바로 현실적인 이미지가 떠올랐던 것이다. 별과 줄무늬, 헬멧, 그리고 방패.

 캡틴 아메리카가 되는 것. 또다시. 지금 앉아있는 이 따뜻한 집에서 진짜 삶에 둘러싸인 채, 버키가 두 사람을 위해 마련해 둔 집, 함께 살아가고 사랑하면서 만들어온 이 집에서, 절대로 원치 않는 게 있다면, 그건—

 그레이시가 제 다리를 쿡쿡 찌르며 무릎에 머리를 갖다대는 걸 느끼고서, 스티브는 그레이시의 얼굴을 두 손으로 감싸고 눈가와 입가로부터 털을 쓱쓱 뒤로 쓸어넘겨주었다. 그레이시는 꼬리를 몇번 흔들더니 두어번 빙빙 돌고는 테이블 아래에 웅크리고 앉아서 스티브의 부츠 위로 몸을 늘어뜨렸다. 스티브는 미소를 지었다. 그리고 갑자기 기분이 나아진 걸 느꼈다. 그레이시는 예민한 구석이 있어서 때때로 충분한 관심과 안정감이 필요했지만, 그걸 또 기꺼이 얼마든지 되돌려 줄 줄 알았다. 착한 개.

 하지만 여전히, 좋지 않은 생각들이 머릿속 한켠을 찔렀다. 문득 그림을 그리고 싶어서 견딜 수가 없어졌다. 하지만 시간이 너무 늦고 밖은 깜깜했기에, 스케치북을 끌어와서 코듀로이 바지 주머니에서 연필 한 자루를 꺼냈다. 아무 생각도 하지 않고서 선을 그어나가며 무작정 스케치를 했다. 형태와 질감 속으로 그저 빠져든 채로, 아무거나 떠오르는대로 그려나가면서. 제멋대로의 이미지들이 하나씩 또 하나씩 튀어나왔다. 둥근 곡선은 펄럭이는 스커트가 되었고 (엄마의), 또 다른 곡선은 손수레의 끝부분이 되었으며, 그 뒤로는 바깥 계단이 지그재그로 나타났는데— 어머니가 숨을 거둔 그 다세대 건물이었다. 빌어먹을, 끔찍했던 기억. 스케치북 위를 빤히 바라보자, 검은 정장을 입은 채 계단을 오르는 버키의 모습이 선명하게 눈앞에—

 급히 페이지를 넘겼다. 그때처럼 지금도, 스티브는 그림들 속으로 도피하고 있었다. 가끔씩 요즘 둘이서 영화를 보러가는 영화관, 사람들이 반쯤 채워진 그 따분한 공간과는 다르게 예전 플랫버시에 있던 ‘Loew’s palace’ 극장은 교회보다도 큰데다 몹시 인상적인 공간이었다. 사 천명은 되는 사람들 사이에 끼어서 영화를 보았던 걸 기억했다. 스티브가 느끼기에는 바로 그게 영화를 영화답게 만드는 거였다. 연필 끝을 따라서 길다란 좌석들의 곡선이 나타났다. 거대한 나선형 기둥들. 여배우 베로니카 레이크를 그려넣고서 무심코 그 위로 ‘This Gun For Hire’라는 글자를 포스터처럼 새겨넣었다. 그 시절 둘이서 함께 보았던 마지막 영화였다. 그 일이 있기 전—

 스티브는 연필을 움직여서 플랫버시 애비뉴 브루클린-맨하튼 수송역 옆 뉴스 가판대를 그렸다. 뉴스 가판대는 이제 더 이상 그곳에 없었다. 수송역도 없어졌다. 고가 철로는 말할 것도 없고. 사실, — 다시 그 생각으로 온통 뒤덮였다— 그가 그려낸 것들은 전부 이제 더 이상 여기에 없었다. 모두 예전의 것들이었다. 스티브는 인상을 쓴 채 스케치북을 한 장씩 넘겼다. 머릿속은 1938, 1941, 1942년으로 돌아갔다. 한동안은 과거에 대해 생각하지 않았는데. 삶이 다시 궤도를 찾았으니까. 하지만 이제 다시 그 생각을 하고 있었다. 왜냐하면…

 스티브는 스케치북을 한쪽으로 치웠다. 잠자리에 들어야 했다. 어쨌든, 그래야 했다. 내일이면 다시 평소의 자신으로 돌아올 것이다. 그 멍청한 샤워 시스템을 설치하면서 말이다. 스티브는 설거지를 하고 맥주병을 씻어내는 동안 라디오를 틀어두었다. NPR 방송의 호스트가 소설가를 인터뷰하고 있었다. 그렇다면 폭발 사고나 화재, 외계인 공격 따위는 없는 거였다. 다행이었다. 스티브는 라디오를 끄고서 개들을 개집으로 데려다주었다. 그리고나서 이를 닦고 잠옷으로 갈아입었다.

 난방을 내리고 불을 껐다. 그리고 두꺼운 울 담요를 막 덮었을 때, 견딜 수 없는 충동 때문에, 결국 신음을 뱉으며 침대 발치로 다가갔다. 금속 트렁크에는 자물쇠가 달려있었다. 목재 침대의 굵은 기둥에 비밀스럽게 숨겨둔 공간을 더듬어서 열쇠를 꺼내들었다. 락커 안은 반쯤 비어있었다— 버키가 방탄복과 장비들을 꺼내갔기 때문이었다. 나이프와 총들— 하지만 캡틴 아메리카 유니폼은 거기에 있었다. 헬멧도. 그리고—

 스티브는 방패를 들어올렸다. 거리의 불빛이 비브라늄에 반사되어 빛났다.

 한참 동안 가만히 방패를 바라보다가, 조심스럽게 뚜껑을 닫고 자물쇠를 채우고서, 침대로 돌아갔다.

 잠이 오지 않았다. 뒤척이고 돌아누우면서, 어린 시절 했던 방법 전부를 동원해서 기나긴 묵주 기도까지 외우면서 잠에 들려고 노력해보았다. 따뜻한 우유라도 마셔야 할 지 고민하고 있을 때, 아래층에서 철문이 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 스티브는 재빨리 가운과 슬리퍼를 걸치고서 스토브로 향했다. 버키가 들어왔을 때 뭔가를 하던 중이고 싶었다.

 우유가 끓기도 전에 버키가 위층으로 올라왔다. 문이 열리는 소리에 고개를 돌린 스티브가 버키에게 우유 한 잔을 권하려고 하다가— 그대로 멈춰섰다. 버키는 다쳐서 피를 흘리고 있었고, 바지가 찢기고 머리칼이 헝클어져 있었다. 얼굴과 목 위로는 울긋불긋하게 긁힌 상처들에— 스티브의 충격받은 표정을 보며 버키가 피에 젖은 입술로 쓰게 웃어보였다.

 

 

**12월 11일**

 

 스티브는 가스를 껐다. “지저스, 대체 무슨 일이야?” 스티브는 버키를, 망할, 절대로 쓰러지지 않을 존재처럼 생각하곤 했었다. 그래서 버키가 이렇게까지 당한 모습은 그려본 적도 없었다.

 버키는 부엌 테이블 의자 위로 털썩 주저앉았다. “너 브루스 스프링스틴이라고 들어봤어?”

 “너 브루스 스프링스틴한테 공격당한 거야?” 스티브가 숨을 헉 들이쉬었다.

 “아니, 아니었어.” 버키는 장갑 낀 손을 들어올려 엉망이 된 얼굴을 가리고서 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 거의 킬킬대면서. 스티브도 따라서 웃기 시작했다. 버키의 감정이 옳은 것이다. 그게 싸움 직후의 흥분과 동요를 가라앉히려는 것이라는 사실을 알면서도. 스티브는 찬장에서 구급상자를 꺼냈고, 우유는 내버려두고 대신 위스키 병과 유리잔을 꺼내왔다.

스티브가 자리에 앉아서 위스키를 조금 따랐다. “네 꼴이.” 버키는 스티브가 밀어준 위스키 잔을 기꺼이 받아들고서 쭉 들이켰다. “아주 제대로 당한 거 같은데… 고양이들한테.” 스티브는 정말로 그럴수도 있겠다고 생각하면서 말했다. “화난 고양이 수만 마리한테 당한 거 같아.”

 버키가 위스키잔을 스티브에게 도로 내밀자 스티브는 즉시 잔을 다시 채워서 다시 버키에게 밀어주었다. “아주 틀리진 않은데.” 버키가 이번에는 위스키를 작게 한 모금 들이켰다. 스티브는 버키가 내려놓은 잔에서 위스키에 둥글게 핏방울이 스민 모습을 보고, 인상을 찌푸린 채 구급 상자를 열고 소독제 한 병과 거즈를 꺼냈다.

 “그래서 뭐였어?” 스티브가 궁금한 듯 물으면서 소독제를 거즈에 적셨다. 버키는 뒤로 기대 앉으며 장갑을 벗고서 방탄복 주머니로 손을 가져갔다. 손을 빼내자 엄지와 검지 사이에는 조그만 유리병이 들려있었다. 스티브는 미간을 찌푸리며 고개를 앞으로 굽혔다. 안에 든 게 무엇인지는 모르겠지만 —가루같기도 했고, 점성을 띤 결정체같기도 했다— 초록색으로 번쩍이며 빛나는 물질이 들어있었다. “그게 대체 뭔데?” 스티브가 숨을 뱉었다.

 “난들 알겠어.” 버키는 그렇게 대답하며 기묘하다는 듯이 유리병을 들여다보았다. “뭔진 모르겠지만, 이게, 사람들 뇌를 주무르나봐. 그렇게 된 걸 직접 봤어. 근처에 있던 사람들 전부 말 그대로 정신이 나가서는— 이걸 먹고서. 성찬식이라도 하는 것처럼, 이걸 먹으려고 서로의 몸 위로 막 기어오르는 거야. 바튼 말로는…” 버키는 말끝을 늘였다. 지금 제가 하려는 말을 스스로도 믿지 못하겠다는 듯이 고개를 저으면서. “이게 외계 물질인 것 같다는데. 우리가 파악할 수 없는 어떤 화학물질의 일종이라는 거지. 그래서 증거물로 약간 가져온 거야. 왜냐면 아무도 믿을 수가 없으니까. 특히 그 개똥같은 CIA는.” 스티브가 턱을 꽉 다물면서 고개를 끄덕였다. “바튼이 토니에게 가져간대. 분석해보게. 아마 쉴드한테도 가져갈 수 있고. 그쪽이 요즘 정신이 좀 돌아왔다면 말이지.” 버키는 고개를 저으며 손 안의 유리병을 가만히 내려다보았다. “빌어먹게도 이상한 밤이야, 친구.”

 “그런 것 같네.” 스티브가 말했다. “자.” 소독제를 적신 거즈를 버키에게 내밀었다. “자 여기.”

 “그딴 건 됐어.” 버키가 약간 쉰 목소리로 말하면서, 손을 뻗어서 소독제를 지나 스티브의 수염난 턱을 손가락 등으로 쓸어내렸다. “웃기게도.” 버키가 거의 무심코 내뱉었다. “가끔씩 이 너머로 네가 보여.”

 “말했잖아, 네가 싫으면 밀겠다고.” 스티브가 나직이 말했다.

 “그게 아니라.” 버키가 스티브의 얼굴에서 시선을 떼지 않은 채 말했다. “예전의 너 말야, 그 시절의.” 스티브는 문득 예전의 그 낯익은 욕망이 가슴을 찌르듯 찾아드는 걸 느꼈다. 그 시절, 스티브보다 나이도 많고 키도 크고 훨씬 더 멋지면서도, 말이 안되게도, 스티브와 사랑을 나누고 싶어했던 버키. 억누르려고 애쓰는 게 눈에 보일 정도였지만, 그 얼굴 위로 선명하게 드러나 있던 모순적인 감정들. 그 모순된 감정이 바로 자신 때문이라는 걸 스티브는 몰랐었다— 버키는 스티브에게 무슨 불치병이라도 옮기는 것처럼, 자신이 스티브를 죄로 더럽힌다고 생각하고 있었다는 사실을. 그 시절 스티브는 착각을 했다. 버키의 갈등이 아주 단순한 이유인 줄로만 알았다. 골골대는 길고양이같은 스티브보다 버키는 훨씬 더 나은 상대를 만날 수 있다는 걸, 버키 스스로도 이미 알고있는 거라고 추측했던 것이다. “언젠가 어떤 여자가 널 마음에 들어 할 거야.” 침대 위에 함께 누워있을 때면 버키가 스티브에게 속삭였다. “그런 여자가 나타나면, 나한테 꼭 말하는 거야, 알겠지?” —그러면 스티브는 불안감 때문에 뱃속이 꽉 조여들었다. 어느날 버키가 어떤 여자를 만났다는 소식을 듣게 될까봐. 하지만 스티브는 결코 포기하는 성격이 아니었고, 그래서 그는 자신이 생각해 낼 수 있는 유일한 방법을 택했다. 버키가 아무에게도 눈을 돌리지 못하도록, 아주 강렬하게 자신을 내던져서 사랑을 나누는 것.

 섹스에 관해서 스티브가 알고 있는 모든 것들은 전부 버키를 통해 배운 거였고— 지저스 크라이스트, 처음으로 버키가 자신을 빨아줬던 때가 기억났다. 이제 둘 사이가 ‘그냥 남자애들끼리’ 단계로부터는 한참 멀어져버렸을 때. 진심으로 상상을 훨씬 뛰어넘는, 정말 세상에 다시 없는 넘칠듯한 감각에 휩싸였고— 스티브는 또 제가 배운 모든 쾌락을 충분히 돌려주려고 애썼다. 버키의 무릎 위에 앉아서 온통 질척하게 키스를 해줄 때 버키가 얼마나 좋아했었는지를 떠올리면서, 스티브는 미소를 지었다. 그리고 버키가 피묻은 입술로 마주 미소짓자, 스티브는 버키 또한 그 기억을 떠올리고 있다는 사실을 알아챘다.

 “하고는 싶지만 의자가 부서질 것 같은데.” 스티브가 경고를 보냈다.

 “그래서 뭐? 수리하는 게 우리 일인데.” 버키가 가라앉은 목소리를 내뱉으며, 스티브를 의자에서 일으켜서 제쪽으로 잡아당겼다. 스티브는 이끌려가면서, 무게를 너무 많이는 싣지 않은 채로 버키의 허벅지 위에 다리를 벌리고 내려앉았다. 튼튼한 나무 의자는 끼익거리는 소리를 냈지만 버텨냈다. 스티브가 숨을 훅 내쉬며 자세를 고쳐 앉고서 조심스레 두 손으로 버키의 상처난 얼굴을 감쌌다. “봤지? 내 솜씨.” 버키가 목을 울리면서 고개를 젖혔고, 스티브는 그 입술 위로 달려들어 키스했다. 멍든 입술을 핥고, 빨면서. 버키의 무릎 위에 앉은 채로 허리를 움직이자 버키가 신음을 흘렸고, 즉시 스티브의 파자마 바지 안쪽이 단단해졌다.

 아래에서, 버키 역시 달아올랐고, 그 모습에— 지저스 크라이스트, 몹시도 흥분됐다. 예전 그 시절, 스티브는 이것만으로도 버키를 가게 만들 수 있었다. 무릎에 올라타 앉은 채, 키스하면서 허리를 움직이고, 버키가 마침내 자제력을 잃고서 허리를 흔들고 찔러올릴 때까지 몰아가면서. 제길, 버키는 그걸 사랑했었다. 그리고 그것만으로도 버키에겐 충분했었다. 그 시절 순수했던 날들엔. 버키는 그것만으로도 만족했을 테지만— 하지만 스티브가, 독점적인 관계를 원하면서, 서로를 가지고 싶어하면서, 버키를 부추겼고, 계속해서 밀어붙였다. “얼른.” 스티브는 속삭였다. “해도 돼.” 버키가 제게 문지르도록, 서로의 맨살을 맞대도록. 스티브의 허벅지 사이로 버키가 제 것을 밀어넣도록 부추기면서. 그리고나서 끝까지 나아갔고, 반쯤은 어쩌다가, 반쯤은 고의였다. 버키가 소녀가 아닌 소년을 좋아한다는 걸 깨닫고나자 스티브는 곧바로 자신이 그 소년이 되겠다고 결심했던 것이다—

 버키의 입술과 맞댄 스티브의 입술이 열렸다. “얼른.” 스티브가 속삭였다. “해도 돼—” 그러자 버키가 제 허벅지 위에 앉은 스티브를 붙들고서, 이백 파운드는 되는 스티브를, 부엌 테이블 위로 들어올렸다. 스티브를 뒤로 밀어뜨리고는 파자마를 말아올려 입술로 훑어내리고, 배꼽 근처에 다다르자 빠르게 바지 후크를 풀었다. 줄무늬 파자마와 속옷은 손짓 네 번에 전부 구겨져나갔다.

 “아, 흣.” 스티브가 숨을 헐떡였다. 언제나 상상했던 그 이상으로 느끼면서— 버키의 따뜻한 숨결, 버키의 입이 닿으며 그 위로 간질거리듯 스치는 머리카락, 미끄러져 오르내리는 젖은 입술. “아, 읏, 벜, 나—” 스티브가 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬며 가슴이 오르내리자 버키가 메탈암으로 스티브를 찍어눌렀고— 버키는 속도를 늦춰가며, 입에 물고 핥으며, 스티브를 미치게 만들었다. 스티브가 손가락으로 버키의 머리칼을 감아쥐었고, 아플 정도로 세게 당겼지만, 버키는 전혀 신경도 쓰지 않은 채, 혹은 거의 알아채지도 못한 채로 계속했다. 그리고 어느 순간, 스티브가 항복하듯이 몸을 내어주며 그대로 갔고, 버키는 약간 콜록이더니 스르르 떨어져서 숨을 내쉬면서 정액이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 스티브의 성기를 손으로 감싸쥐고 끝까지 훑었다. 스티브의 눈앞이 깜박이면서 점멸했다. 도저히 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다.

 “아직 안 끝났어.” 버키가 목을 긁듯이 내뱉었다. 그리고는 스티브를 일으켜세워서 반쯤 정신이 혼미한 상태로 부엌에서 욕실까지 질질 끌고갔고— 그리고, 망할, 정말로 그게 시작이었다.

 

 

**12월 12일**

 

 스티브는 깊은 잠에 빠져들었다. 사실 세 번 깨어나긴 했지만. 두 번은 버키가 제 몸 위로 팔을 뻗었기 때문이었고, 다른 한 번은 버키의 팔이 없어졌기 때문이었다. 버키는 맨몸으로 침대맡에 기대 앉아서 담배를 피우고 있었다. 버키는 거의 담배를 피우지 않았고 특히 공공장소에서는 절대 입에 물지도 않았지만 (슈퍼 솔져가 된 것과 그러므로 이게 제 몸에 전혀 나쁘지 않다는 걸 정확히 설명할 수가 없었으므로) 섹스 후에 가끔 한 대씩 피우는 건 좋아했다. 스티브는 헝클어진 침대 시트로 다시 파고들면서, 몸을 말아서 버키의 맨 허벅지와 엉덩이에 기대누웠다.

 예전 제 기억처럼 담배 냄새가 달콤하게 느껴지진 않았지만 어쨌든 그 냄새가 좋았다. 집을 떠올리게 했으니까. 스티브는 두 눈을 감았다. 제 머리칼을 쓰다듬는 버키의 손길이 느껴졌다. 스티브는 만족스러운 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 “어젯밤에 머릿속에서 생각을 떨쳐낼 수가 없었어.” 스티브는 그 말을 내뱉는 순간, 버키가 이미 그걸 알고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 어제 버키는 스티브의 머릿속을 비워내듯이 침대로 데려갔던 것이다.

 “그래.” 버키가 말했다. “스케치북을 봤어.” 버키는 담배를 한 모금 깊이 빨아들이고 내뱉었다. “샌드백 좀 치고 나면, 기분이 나아질거야.”

 “아니, 그런 게 아니라. 그냥 내가… 너와 같이 갔어야 했다는 생각이 들어서.” 스티브가 말했다.

 버키는 약간 놀란 것 같았다. “왜? 별 거 아니었어. 이미 우리 둘씩이나 노부인들한테 얻어맞았는데, 너까지 올 필요는 없었다고.” 스티브는 그 말에 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 “좋아, 음, 기분이 좀 나아졌어. 그치만… 모르겠어. 전에 네가 하고 있을 땐, 그 생각을 할 필요가 없었는데. 그거…” 스티브는 잠시 주저했다. 입 밖으로 내뱉기가 쉽지 않았다. “…캡틴 아메리카.”

 “오, 알겠네.” 버키가 나지막이 말했다. “그렇지. 그런 건 서랍 안에만 놓여있을 순 없는 거니까.”

 스티브는 한 팔을 들어올려 눈가를 가렸다. “그래. 그리고… 이게 무슨 감정인지도 모르겠어. 이건… 정말로 모르겠어.”

 “분노라고 하는거야, 그런 감정은.” 버키가 말했다.

 “아니, 이건… 적어도, 난 그걸 그렇게 생각해 본 적…” —그러자 버키가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 버키는 큰 소리로 웃었다.

 “그래. 넌 생각을 안하지. 조금도.” 버키가 몸을 일으켜 앉으며 재떨이에 담배를 비벼껐다. “그건 분노야. 넌 빌어먹을 정도로 화가 나 있어. 네 스스로도 알아채지 못할 정도로.” 버키가 말하자, 스티브는 이제서야 그걸 느낄 수가 있었다. 목이 꽉 막히고, 온 몸이 부들부들 떨리고, 그 속에서 질식해버릴 것 같았다.

 “숨 쉬어, 스티브.” 버키가 차분하게 말하면서 손을 들어 스티브의 이마를 쓸어주었다. 스티브는 갑자기 세상 전부를 맨손으로 찢어버릴 수도 있을 것 같았다. 갈기갈기 찢어버릴 수도 있었다. 문득 버키가 생각에 잠긴 목소리로 입을 열었다. “난 딱히 화가 잘 안 나, 기질적으로.”

 “맞아.” 스티브가 간신히 내뱉었다. “넌 그래.” 그건 정말이었다. 버키는 언제나 사랑스럽고 다정했다. 모두들 입을 모아 버키가 얼마나 다정한지 말하곤 했다. 그리고 그렇기 때문에 바로, 버키에게 일어난 그 일들은 더욱 빌어먹게 끔찍하고도 끔찍한—

 버키가 스티브를 내려다보았다. “진짜로. 너 샌드백 좀 쳐야겠는데. 네 정신건강을 위해서.” 그리고는 잠시 생각을 해보더니 말했다. “이번 주말에 둘이서 드라이브 가자.” 버키가 말했다. “시골로 가는 거야. 나무도 보고, 호수도 보고, 어때. 환경에 변화를 주는거지.”

 “그래, 좋아.” 스티브는 그렇게 대답하면서 마른 침을 삼켰다.

 “스티브, 네가 싫다면 캡틴 아메리카가 될 필요 없어.” 버키가 말했다.

 “음, 난 하기 싫어.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “내 말이 그 말이지.” 버키가 말했다.

 

 

**12월 13일**

 

 금요일이 되도록 아홉 개의 샤워 노즐 중 네 개 밖에 설치하지 못했고, 와이어들이 이리저리 널려있는 데다가 이제 막 타일들이 도착했다. 타일 사십 박스가. 버키가 초조한 듯 약간 체념한 눈길을 던졌고, 스티브도 같은 생각이었다. 아직도 해야할 일이 너무 많았다. 그냥 욕실 주제에, 개털같은.

 “글쎄, 주말에도 일해야 할까?” 버키가 결국 그렇게 물었다.

 “주말에 일을 한다고?” 스티브가 짐짓 정의로운 목소리로 버키의 말을 되짚었다. “노동자들이 죽어나갔어, 벜.”

 버키는 웃음을 터뜨리더니 스티브를 향해 씨익 웃어보였다. “네 말이 맞아, 친구.” 그래서 그들은 다음날 아침 일어나자마자 브루클린 브릿지를 지나서 드라이브를 갔다.

 가끔씩 두 사람은 도시를 벗어나 당일 여행을 다녀오곤 했다. 때로는 스티브의 오토바이를 함께 타고서, 때로는 버키가 손봐놓은 스튜드베이커를 타고서. 주로 북부로 여행하며 베어 마운틴과 호수들, 과수원을 여행했고, 한번은 뉴잉글랜드까지 가기도 했으며, 저지 해안에 갔던 적도 있고, 애즈버리 파크에서 축제를 즐기기도 했다.

 주로 특별한 목적지 없이 드라이브를 하면서, 큰길이나 고속도로를 따라가는 대신 지방 국도를 타고, 뭐든 관심을 끄는 것이 있으면 멈춰서는 식이었다. 낙농 목장, 과일 가판대, 조그만 지역 식당처럼. 차창 밖으로 전원 풍경이 지나가는 모습을 바라보면서 스티브는 안정감을 느꼈다. 그들이 싸우고 지켜낸 나라의 풍경들. 목적 없이 달리는 버키의 차 안에서 멍하니 리듬에 몸을 맡기는 걸 스티브는 좋아했고— 다만, 문득 스티브는 깨달았다. 차는 도로 위에서 십 분 동안 벌써 세 번째 방향 지시등을 깜박였다. 그렇다면 이 여행에서 버키는 평소처럼 목적 없이 달리고 있는 게 아니었다.

 스티브는 버키의 얼굴을 살폈다. “우리 어디 목적지가 있는거야?” 버키는 대답하지 않았다.

 십 분 후 차는 펜실베니아로 접어들었고, 버키는 울퉁불퉁한 길을 따라 차를 몰았다. 스티브의 목덜미에 소름이 돋았다. 낯익은 곳이었다. 스티브는 이 곳에 와 본 적이 있었다. “벜, 여기—” 스티브의 질문은 끝을 맺을 필요도 없었다. 왜냐하면 그 오래된 주유소가 나타났기 때문이었다. 버려진 급유 펌프 두개와 정비 구역 세 개. 버키는 자갈이 깔린 진입로에 스튜드베이커를 멈춰세웠다. “기다려.” 버키가 그렇게 말하고는 차에서 내렸다. 버키가 가운데 구역으로 가서 녹슨 차고문 자물쇠를 열자 덜커덕거리는 소리와 함께 문이 올라갔고, 스티브의 뱃속이 울렁거렸다. 버키는 다시 돌아오더니 스튜드베이커를 차고 안으로 천천히 몰았다.

 스티브는 곧바로 이 장소를 알아보았다. 이 차고— 스타크 타워를 빠져나와서 그랜드 센트럴 역으로, 그리고 예전 발티모어 호텔을 통해 도망쳐나온 뒤 처음으로 그들이 도착했던 곳. 스티브는 그날 버키가 운전했던 그 까만 택시의 트렁크에서 새로 태어난 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 해피 버스데이 투 미. 그러나 그때 놓아두고 간 택시는 이제 여기에 없었다. 스티브의 기억보다 차고가 다소 비어보였다. 벽에 걸려 있던 공구들, 기계 부품들이 이리저리 널려있던 벤치들이 기억났다.

 스티브가 밖으로 나와서 차문을 닫자, 쾅 하고 닫히는 소리가 차고 전체에 울려퍼졌다. 버키도 따라나와서는 차에 기대선 채 스티브를 바라보았다. 스티브는 여기저기를 둘러보고 모든 것을 눈에 담으며 차고 안을 걸어다녔다. 때묻은 창문과 그 너머로 비치는 나뭇가지를 알아보았다. 뒤쪽에는 자신이 머리를 염색했던 작은 화장실이 보였다. 세면대에는 아직도 갈색 얼룩이 남아있었다.

 스티브는 이내 버키를 향해 돌아섰다. 버키는 윈터 솔져의 강렬한 눈빛을 내비치고 있었다.

 “여기 소유자들은 어디 갔어?” 스티브가 물었다.

 “은퇴했지. 플로리다로, 아마.” 버키는 짧게 말했고, 스티브는 그 이상 묻지 않았다.

 “그래서 우리 이런 장소들이 얼마나 더 있는 건데?” 스티브가 물었다. 

 버키는 입술을 깨물면서 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. “두어 개 쯤. 여섯 개? 일곱 개. 난 궁지에 몰리는 걸 싫어하거든.” 그러더니 버키는 약간 휘청이며 차에 기댄 몸을 일으키고 스티브에게로 다가와서 두 팔을 붙들었다. 이것조차 익숙했다. “그리고 너도 절대로 그런 기분을 느끼지 않았으면 좋겠어.” 버키가 말했다. 둘은 서로를 세게 껴안고서 서로의 자켓 위로 손깍지를 낀 채로 꼭 끌어안았다. 스티브는 버키를 계속해서 꽉 붙들고서 버키의 살냄새를 들이마셨다. 단단하고 따뜻했다. 놓아주고 싶지가 않았다.

 “우리 어디서 살까.” 스티브가 버키의 귓가에 속삭였다. “만약 여기서 살게되면?”

 “아마 시내 어딘가에서.” 버키가 대답했다. “살 곳이야 많지.” 버키는 마지막으로 스티브를 꽉 끌어안아주고서 물러났다. “괜찮은 곳이야, 여기도— 예전엔, 탄광이었고. 산에서 석탄을 캐내서 증기 기관차로 운하까지 운반하고 뉴욕으로 올려 보낸거지. 지금은 물론, 다 사라졌지만.” 버키가 말했다. “시내에 광장도 있고, 시청도 있고— 빈 집도 여러 채 있으니까, 고르기만 해. 쓸모있는 인간들을 받아줄 곳은 언제든지 있거든—”

 “—수리할 줄 아는 인간들 말이지.” 스티브가 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. “좋아. 음식은 어떤데?”

 “놀랍게도 나쁘지 않아.” 버키가 답했다. “독일식인데.” 그리고 그렇게 덧붙이면서 어깨를 치켜올렸다. 스티브도 똑같이 어깨를 치켜올렸다. 그 전쟁은 끝났으니까. “그 정도면 괜찮은 거지. 소시지도 있고 슈니첼이랑, 끝내주는 로스트 비프 샌드위치도 있으니까.”

 스티브의 뱃속이 울렸다. “끝내주는 로스트 비프 샌드위치가 딱 좋겠어.” 스티브의 말에, 두 사람은 차에 올라탔다.

 

 

**12월 14일**

 

 ‘Otto’s’ 식당에서 식사를 하던 도중에 버키의 휴대폰이 울렸다. 버키는 스티브와 조심스러운 눈길을 교환한 뒤 휴대폰을 꺼내들고 낮은 목소리로 말했다. “여보세요?”

 “헤이, 너희가 가져온 에일리언 약물 말인데, 참— 빨리도 가져왔다. 하지만 어쨌든 중요한 건 마음이지.”

 스티브는 음식을 씹으면서, 버키가 짜증나는 표정으로 눈을 굴리는 모습을 바라보았다. “지금은 얘기 못해.”

 “얘길 못한다고? 분명히 지금 네가 말하는 소릴 들은 거 같은데. 그러니까, 이거 완전 네 목소리 맞는 거 같은데. 가끔 내 머릿속에서도 목소리들이 들려오긴 하지만, 그게 보통 네 목소린 아니거든. 오해 말고 들어. 오, 그러면 이렇게 하자. 한 번 두드리면 ‘예스’고, 두 번은—”

 버키는 앓는 소리를 내며 몸을 뒤로 젖히고 눈가를 문질렀다. “알겠어. 됐어. 얘기해.”

 “좋아, 그럼. 내가 그 쉴드 개자식들하고 정보를 공유했는데 걔들은 날 따돌렸고, 바튼은 저 어디 쓰레기통에서 잠이나 자는 것 같으니, 차라리 말의 입 속에다가 (*확실한 당사자에게) 바로 처넣기로 했지.”

 “난 말 아니거든.” 버키가 말했다. 맞은편에서, 스티브가 어깨를 으쓱 치켜올리고는 다시 샌드위치를 먹기 시작했다.

 “그래, 아니지. 정말 아니지. 절대로 아니지. 너랑 바튼이 그 건물 안으로 들어갔을 때 말야, 혹시 벽에 검은 자국 난 걸 봤어? 그을린 자국처럼— 근데 화재 흔적은 없고?”

 버키가 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 예리한 눈빛이 서렸다. “그래, 있었어.” 그 말에 토니가 만족스럽게 신음했다. “왜?”

 “왜냐하면 내 생각엔 이 에일리언들이 처음 손을 댄 게 아닌 것 같거든.” 토니가 비장하게 말했다. “자비스가 경찰 기록을 뒤져서 이거랑 비슷한 케이스를 두 건 더 찾아냈지. 다른 종류의 끈끈이 물질인데, 그 흔적은 같아. 이전엔 그렇게 강력한 물질은 아니었어. 뉴욕 경찰청이 그걸 처음엔 불특정 오염물로 기록해놨거든. 건물주한테 딱지를 뗐지. 두 번째 케이스는 환경성 독성 물질 사건으로 기록됐고. 두 명이 병원에 실려갔거든.”

 버키는 질문을 하려고 입을 열었다가, 잠시 멈췄다. 웨이트리스가 다가와서 커피잔을 채워주었던 것이다. 버키는 미소를 짓고서 커피잔을 가득 채운 웨이트리스가 떠나길 기다렸다. “그래서 결론이 뭔데?”

 “내 생각을 묻는거야? 그렇다면 난 누군가 우리한테 빌어먹을 생화학 무기를 시험 중이라고 하겠어.” 토니가 말했다.

 버키는 한숨을 내뱉었다. 인생에는 참 쉬운 게 없었다. “알겠어.” 버키가 말했다.

 “도시 곳곳에 비정상적인 열 신호가 감지되는 걸 추적할 수 있는 센서를 설치해둘테니.” 토니가 말했다. 제법 영리한 생각이었다. “그 동안에, 경계를 낮추지 마. 언제든 다들 집합할 수 있도록.”

 “그래, 알았어.” 버키는 전화를 끊었다. “스티브가 궁금하다는 듯이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

 “무슨 얘기였어?” 스티브의 말에, 버키는 어깨를 으쓱이고는 웃어보였다.

 “별 거 아냐.” 버키가 말했다. “알잖아. 늘 그런 거.”

 

* * *

 

 점심을 먹은 후엔 근처를 산책했다. 날씨가 추워서 사람들은 거의 실내에 있었다. 다행이었다. 어떠한 시선이나 관심도 끌고 싶지 않았으니까. 시내 중심가를 가로질러 걷고 -남북 전쟁 참전 용사들을 위한 기념비가 있는 공원, 시청과 도서관, 죽 늘어선 여섯 개의 서로 다른 프로테스탄트 교회들- 도시 외곽을 향해 걸었다. 오래 걸리지는 않았다. 지금 그들이 살고 있는 동네보다 훨씬 작은 마을이었다. 막 다시 발걸음을 돌리려고 할 때, 스티브가 버키의 가죽 자켓을 붙잡고서 손가락으로 어딘가를 가리켰다. 버키는 그곳을 바라보았다. 교외에 있는 한 건물 앞에, 온갖 잡동사니들 한무더기가 널브러져 있었다.

 버키는 영문을 몰랐지만 스티브는 이미 그쪽으로 성큼성큼 걸어가고 있었다. 가까이 다가가자 스티브의 시선을 끈 게 무엇인지를 알 수 있었다. 건물 앞뜰은 온갖 터무니 없는 물건들로 가득했다. 도로 표지판이며 석조물들, 갈퀴발이 달린 욕조, 배불뚝이 주철 난로까지. 받침대가 달린 개수대는 낡았지만 아름다웠고 약간만 손보면 레이놀즈 연립주택에 아주 훌륭하게 어울릴 것 같았다. 지금 하고 있는 악몽같은 작업만 끝내고 나면 곧 수리하러 갈 그 주택. 개수대 곡면은 매끈하게 아름다웠고, 게다가 꽤 저렴한 가격일 게 분명했다. 스티브는 배불뚝이 난로를 이리저리 들여다보고 있었다. “이거 마음에 드네.” 스티브가 이윽고 말했다. “넌 이거 어때?”

 “누구 주게?” 버키가 물었다.

 “우리!” 스티브가 대답했다. “집에 놓으면 좋잖아.” 그러더니 스티브는 일어서서 건물 안을 들여다보았다. 수많은 물건들이 빽빽하게 들어차있어서 어떻게 들어가야 할 지도 잘 보이지가 않았다. 문 옆에는 페인트로 손글씨를 쓴 간판이 있었다. ‘6번 국도 최고의 물건들’. “가게 문 연 것 같아?”

 “한 번 가보자.” 솔직히 말하면, 죽음의 덫으로 걸어들어가는 기분이었다. 한 번만 잘못 움직였다간 산 채로 물건더미에 파묻혀버릴 것 같았다. 내부는 거대했지만, 물건들이 너무 높다랗게 쌓여있어서 정말 고양이처럼, 고물들 사이 좁은 틈을 이리저리 빠져나가야 했다. 너무 많은 물건들이 쌓여있어서 뭘 쳐다봐야 할지도 모를 정도였다. 그리고, 모든 게 딱 맞아 떨어졌다. 버키의 입에서 저도 모르게 탄성이 터져나왔다. “오.” 옆에서는 스티브가 미동도 없이 멈춰 섰다. 눈을 커다랗게 뜬 채.

 그건 마치… 두 사람이 살던 시절의 브루클린 건물을 어떤 거인이 집어들고서 마치 시리얼 상자처럼 흔들어놓은 것 같은 모습이었다. 그 시절 과거의 모든 고물덩어리들을 그대로 이곳에다 옮겨놓은 것만 같았다. 오래된 의자들과 테이블들, 주전자와 후라이팬들, 1930년대에 최신 유행이었던 ‘Magic Chef’ 브랜드의 스토브와 오븐이 어디 들판에서 구르다 온 것 같은 모습으로 거기 놓여있었다. 오래된 카메라들, 무거운 까만 전화기들, 거대한 라디오들, 심지어 거대한 호른과 크랭크가 달린 빅트롤라 축음기도 있었다. 한쪽 벽면 전체에는 고급 접시들과 유리잔들이 진열되어 있었고, 버키의 할머니가 한 번도 쓰지 않고 간직했던 식기 세트의 금테 두른 접시들과 정확히 똑같아보이는 접시들도 있었다. 버키는 문득 제 팔을 붙잡은 스티브의 손길을 느끼면서 돌아섰고, 목이 꽉 메었다. 그들이 치렀던 전쟁의 낡아빠진 군모들이 한 무더기로 거대하게 쌓여있었다. 병사들이 아무렇게나 막 여기에 던져놓은 것처럼. 가죽 주머니들과 부츠들, 휴대용 식기들. 빛바랜 청동에 낡고 헤진 리본들이 달린 온갖 종류의 훈장들로 가득한 구두 상자.

 버키는 머릿속에서 울리는 경고음을 들으며 스티브를 향해 돌아섰지만, 스티브는 괜찮아 보였다. 약간 멍한 눈길로 바라보고 있을 뿐, 아마도, 괜찮았다. “이건, 마치 꿰뚫어보는 시선같네.” 스티브가 마침내 입을 열었다. “우리 모두가 결국 어떻게 되는지를 보여주는 것 같아. 우리 물건들은 전부 어딘가에 한무더기로 쌓이는 거지. 너랑 난, 그걸 보게될 만큼 오래 살았고.”

 입을 다물려고 했지만, 그럼에도 말들이 새어나왔다. “네가 살아있지 않았다면, 나도 살고 싶지 않았을 거야.”

 “알아.” 스티브가 말했다. “나도 그러니까.” 그리고나서 덧붙였다. “우리에게 주어진 행운 딱 한 조각이지.”

 

 

**12월 15일**

 이 계절에는 해가 일찍 떨어졌다. 어둠 속에서 오렌지빛으로 얼룩진 불빛을 따라서 차를 몰다가, 문득 눈앞에 눈부시게 화려하게 빛나는 별자리가 펼쳐졌다. 빌딩숲에서 뿜어져나오는 빛이었다. 스티브는 그 모습을 바라보며 애정으로 목이 메었다. 뉴욕. “아마 안될거야, 알잖아.” 스티브는 목에 꽉 막힌 덩어리를 느끼면서 말했다. “우린 틀렸어.” 

 버키는 스티브를 흘긋 바라보더니, 어둠 속에서 미소 지었다. “그래, 1934년부터.” 버키가 말했다.

 스티브는 눈을 굴렸다. “그거 말고. 내 말은—”

 “무슨 말인지 알아.”

 “내 말은, 네가 나라 곳곳에 은신처를 마련해 둔 건 정말 감사하지만—”

 “—그리고 나라 밖에도.” 버키의 말에, 스티브는 그를 빤히 바라보았다. 버키는 어깨를 치켜올렸다. “조심해서 나쁠 건 없지.”

 “그래. 하지만…” 스티브는 반짝이는 도시를 향해 손짓했다. “저걸 봐, 벜. 우리 고향이야.”

 “그래, 예쁘지. 그 점은 인정하겠어. 저 환한 불빛들도 그렇고. 하지만 우리에겐 코요테가 없지.” 마치 배심원단에게 진술하는 변호사 클래런스 대로우(Clarence Darrow) 같은 목소리로 버키가 말했다. “클린트 말로는 아이오와에는 코요테가 우글거린다는데. 집앞까지 찾아온다네.” 스티브는 그 말에 사래가 들린 듯 기침을 하다가 간신히 말했다. “그거 좋은 거야? 우리가 부러워해야 하는 건가?”

 “모르겠어, 그 얘기 제대로 안들었거든.” 버키가 자백했다. “그래도 자랑스러워 보이던데? 아마도?”

 “음. 세상에는 별별 사람이 다 있으니까. 그럴지도.” 스티브가 말했다.

 차가 진입로로 접어들자, 길거리에는 크리스마스 등불과 반짝이는 눈송이들이 여기저기 걸려있었다. 스티브는 커다란 차고문이 올라가는 걸 보면서 집으로 돌아온 것에 감사함을 느꼈다. “헤이.” 버키가 스튜드베이커의 엔진을 끄자 스티브가 말했다. “크리스마스 트리 사러 갈래?”

 버키가 눈썹을 치켜떴다. “뭐, 지금?”

 “그래, 지금.” 스티브가 말했다. “그렇게 늦진 않았어. 몇 블럭 아래에서 팔고 있는 사람들이 있던데. 내가 봤어.” 

 버키가 몸을 뒤로 젖히면서 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “너 말야, 올해는 네가 ‘크리스마스 하지 말자’ 하면 내가 너한테 맞춰주는 척 하고 그러다가 네가 갑자기 마음을 바꿔서 열한 시쯤에 트리 사러 뛰쳐나가는 짓 안하는 거야? 솔직히 말하자면, 네 말도 안되는 짓에 장단 맞춰주다보면 비로소 휴일 기분이 나거든. 이젠 크리스마스가 아닌 것 같아.”

 스티브가 앓는 소리를 냈다. 물론 스스로 자초한 일이기는 했다. “망할 나무나 사러 가자.” 스티브가 말했다.

 가판대는 두 블럭 아래, ‘Holy Innocents’ 교회 옆 골목에 있었다. 버키는 나무들을 쭉 훑어보더니 아무 말 없이 남자들에게 돈을 건네주면서 나무 하나를 가리켰다. “약간 큰 것 같은데, 아닌가?” 들고가기 쉽게 그물망에 포장된 나무의 크기를 어림잡아 보며 스티브가 말했다.

 버키의 입술이 한쪽으로 말려올라갔다. “약간 큰 게 딱 좋지. 그리고 크리스마스 트리에 좋고 나쁜 건 없으니까.”

 스티브가 웃으면서 추위를 피해 모자를 꾹 눌러쓰고서, 나무 한쪽을 들었다. 버키는 반대쪽을 들었다. 두 사람은 집앞으로 다시 돌아와서 나무 계단을 통해 집으로 올라갔다.

 “음, 크긴 크네.” 문을 열어젖히고 집 안으로 나무를 밀어넣고선 버키가 숨을 헐떡였다. 거실을 커다랗게 가로질러 누운 나무가 마치 거대한 곰 같았다.

 “아니, 딱 좋아.” 스티브가 모자를 벗고 눈썹 위로 땀을 훔쳤다. “숲에서 사는 것 같겠네. 코요테들이 올 지도 모르지.” 둘이서 어떻게든 나무를 똑바로 일으켜서, 가구들을 전부 옆으로 옮기고 한쪽 구석 (거의 대부분을 차지하는) 중앙에 나무를 세웠다.

 스티브가 부엌에서 위스키에 따뜻한 물, 설탕과 레몬을 넣은 토디 음료를 만들고 있을 때, 불이 꺼졌다. 스티브는 돌아섰다. 따스한 노란 빛이 반짝이는 작은 전구들로 뒤덮인 거대한 나무가 거기 있었다. 마치 모든 창문에 불을 밝힌 고층건물 같기도 했다. 버키가 그 앞에 서서 경탄스러운 눈길로 나무를 올려다보고 있었다. 스티브는 머그컵을 내려놓고 다가가서, 충동적으로, 버키의 얼굴을 감싸쥐고 제게 돌려서 키스했다.

 

 

**12월 16일**

 

 일요일 아침, 스티브는 침대에서 살짝 조용히 일어나서 스튜디오로 건너가 그림을 그리기 시작했다. 이 계절에는 해가 짧았기 때문에 빛을 최대한 이용해야 했다. 스티브는 유화 작업을 하고 있었다. 두꺼운 층으로 페인트를 쌓은 뒤에 반쯤은 그걸 조각하는 식이었다. 하지만 ‘6번 국도 최고의 물건들’ 가게를 발견했던 날 이후로는, 거기서 본 모습을 그리고 싶었다. 올리브색과 황토색을 캔버스에 바로 올려 두껍게 칠한 채료 사이로 붓을 긋고 손가락을 대서 간단한 곡선을 하나씩 하나씩 만들어갔다. 높이 쌓인 암녹색 군모 더미가 눈앞에 나타날 때까지. 흰색을 약간 섞어 나이프 위에 올려서 헬멧들 위로 살짝 스쳐가며 반사광을 만들었고, 조금씩 입체적인 형태로—

 주의를 사로잡은 건 베이컨 냄새였다. 고개를 돌리자, 버키가 파자마 바지 차림으로 베이컨과 케찹을 얹은 스크램블 에그가 담긴 접시를 들고 거기 서 있었다. 스티브가 그리는 중인 그림을 바라보면서. “좋은데.” 버키가 멍하니 말했다. “마음에 들어.” 그러더니, 눈을 깜박였다. “아침 먹고 싶지 않을까 해서. 커피도 올려놨어.” 버키의 말에, 자신이 몹시 배가 고프다는 사실을 스티브는 문득 깨달았다. 말 그대로 굶주렸다. 스티브는 접시를 향해 손을 뻗었지만— 손이 온통 페인트 투성이였다. 손을 닦을 헝겊을 찾으려고 서둘러 두리번대다가 그냥 옷에 닦아버릴까 고민할 즈음— 버키가 씨익 웃더니, 베이컨 한 줄을 들어올려서 스티브의 입에 먹여주었다. 천국과도 같은 맛이 났다. 버키의 손가락에서 바로 베이컨을 받아먹고서는 입술에 묻은 기름과 소금을 핥았다.

 버키는 약간… 멍한 표정이었다. “오, 음…” 낮고 갈라진 목소리였다. 버키는 스티브에게 베이컨을 먹이며 숟가락으로 스크램블 에그도 떠서 먹여주었다. 마지막 베이컨 조각을 먹여주고 나자, 버키가 몸을 굽혀 스티브에게 짧게 키스했다. “으음.” 버키가 스티브의 입술을 핥더니 또 제 입술도 핥고서는 말했다. “맛있어.” —진심으로, 스티브는 그 모습에 그저 아주 인간적일 수 밖에 없었고, 손을 뻗어서 버키의 파자마 바지 바로 위에 두 손을 얹고 쓸어내렸다. 버키의 엉덩이 위로 초록과 검정이 뒤섞인 페인트 자국이 남았다. 버키가 몸을 떨며 작은 갈색 유두가 단단해졌고 스티브가 그 위를 입술로 건드리며 번갈아서 양쪽을 세게 빨았다. 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고서 근육으로 단단한 버키의 상반신을 두 손으로 쓸어올리자 거기에도 자국이 남았다. “아, 읏.” 파자마 바지를 잡아내린 스티브가 입으로 물자 버키가 신음했다. 스티브는 눈을 감고 계속 빨아올리면서 양손으로는 버키의 양쪽 엉덩이를 쥐고 엄지손가락으로 성기 밑부분을 쓸어내렸다.

 오래 걸리진 않았다. 버키의 다리는 덜덜 떨렸고, 두 손은 스티브의 머리를 매만지면서, 머리카락을 잡아당기지 않으려고 애쓰면서도 잡아당겼고, 스티브의 입에 허리를 튕기지 않으려고 애쓰면서 허리를 튕겼고— 스티브는 완전히 보내버리기 위해 더욱 세게 빨아주면서, 버키의 목을 울리는 신음소리와 구부러지는 발가락에도 버키를 놓아주지 않고 단단히 꽉 붙잡았고— 지저스, 그렇게 마침내. 스티브는 버키가 가는 내내 부드럽게 입으로 물고 빨아주었다. 제 혀 아래로 잘게 요동치는 피부와 점차 잦아드는 간헐적인 떨림까지 그 모든 게 사랑스러웠다.

 마침내 스티브가 버키에게서 제 입술을 떼어냈다. 버키의 두꺼운 음모를 코로 건드리다가 부드러워진 성기에 짧게 키스해주고선, 뒤꿈치를 대고 뒤로 기대앉아 손등으로 입을 훔치려다가— 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 왜냐하면 이제 바로 이 모습이 한 폭의 예술 작품이었으니까. 버키의 몸은 올리브색 페인트 손자국으로 온통 뒤덮여 있었던 것이다. 스티브는 미소를 지으면서 약간은 경탄스러운 눈길로 버키를 바라보았다. 맙소사. 제가 그려놓은 이 그림이란. 바로 이 모습 그대로 버키를 캔버스에 옮기고 싶었다.

 하지만 무엇보다도 먼저. 스티브는 숨도 쉬기 힘들만큼 단단해져 있었다. “벜.” 겨우 입을 열었다. “너— 이대로 하면—”

 “가자.” 버키가 스티브를 일으켜세워서 맞은편 집으로 끌고갔고, 스티브는 버키를 침대에 눕힌 채 내려다보며 천천히, 거칠게 숨을 내쉬며 자신을 밀어넣었다. 자제심을 잃지 않으려고 끊임없이 애써야 했다. 부드럽게 쳐올리면서, 버키의 엉덩이에서부터 단단한 어깨까지 손을 대고 미끄러트리며, 메탈암 주변으로 번진 상흔들 위로 몸을 굽혀 키스했다. 버키는 여리고, 두서없고, 울먹이는 신음소리를 흘리면서 덜덜 떨듯이 스티브를 조였고, 거기에 스티브의 평정심이 날아가기 시작했다. “아, 스티브.” 버키가 숨을 헐떡였다. “스티브.” 그러자 스티브는 더 이상 버틸 수가 없었다. 짐승처럼 숨을 몰아쉬면서 제멋대로 허리를 흔들었고, 서로의 입에서 커다란 신음소리가 터져나올 때까지 계속해서 쳐올렸다. 그리고, 신에게 감사하게도, 정말, 건물 벽이 견고하고 주변에 이웃이 없는 게 얼마나 다행이었는지, 지저스 퍼킹 크라이스트. 스티브는 거의 정신을 놓은 채 목을 울리면서 갔고, 버키의 등 위를 가로질러 무너져내렸다. 스티브의 아래에서는 버키가 침대 시트를 꽉 붙잡은 채로 숨을 쉬려고 쌕쌕대고 있었다.

 “음, 버키…” 스티브가 속삭였지만 버키는 이미 잠들기 시작했다. 스티브도 버티지 못하고 잠에 빠져들었다. 눈을 떴을 땐, 바깥에서 오후의 햇살이 비추고 있었다. 버키가 곁에 꼭 달라붙은 채로 스티브의 겨드랑이께에서 작게 코를 골고 있었다. 버키의 몸은 온통 페인트투성이였다. 팔, 등, 뺨까지 페인트 얼룩이 묻어있었다. 한 폭의 그림이었다. 스티브는 이 모습을 캔버스에 그려내기로 했다. 하지만 우선은…

 스티브는 살짝 몸을 떼어내서 씻으러 갔다. 옷을 입으러 돌아오자 버키가 고개를 들고 몽롱한 얼굴로 쳐다보았다. “뭐해?” 버키가 물었다.

 “잠깐 나갔다 올게.” 스티브가 말했다. “하지만 최대한 빨리 돌아올게.” 스티브가 침대맡의 낡은 트렁크 쪽으로 다가가자 버키가 신경을 곤두세우는 게 느껴졌다. 버키는 구겨진 침대 시트를 밀어젖히고 인상을 쓴 채 스티브를 바라보았다. 스티브는 방패를 꺼내서 예전에 쓰던 까만 심벌즈 케이스 안으로 밀어넣었다. “뭘 해야할 지 알 것 같아, 벜.” 스티브가 말했다. “그런 생각이 들어.”

 버키는 한참 동안 스티브를 쳐다보더니 말했다. “알겠어, 스티브. 나 여기 있을게.” 스티브는 버키에게 다가가서 깊고 진한 키스를 했다. 마치 약속이라도 하듯이. 신성한 서약처럼.

 “페인트 지우는 테레빈유 스튜디오 선반에 있어.” 스티브가 마지막 인사를 날렸다.

 “그래, 개자식아.” 버키는 그렇게 대답하고서 한숨을 쉬며 제 몸을 내려다보았다.

 

 

**12월 17일**

 

 스티브는 몇 블럭을 걸어가서 맨하튼행 열차를 탔다. 구석 자리를 찾아서 방패가 담긴 가방을 작업용 부츠 사이에 놓고 앉았다. 일요일에는 운행 열차 수가 평소보다 적었기 때문에 맨하튼에 들어서며 열차는 몹시 붐볐다. 하지만 스티브는 수많은 사람들 사이에 있는 게 좋았다. 평범하고 인간적이고 익숙한 느낌이었으니까.

 아수라장같은 타임스퀘어 역에서 내려서 인파를 헤치고 다시 열차에 올랐다. 역에 도착하자, 회전문을 밀고서 역사 안으로 걸어들어갔고— 그대로 멈춰섰다. “어, 저기요?” 뒤쪽에서 신경질적인 목소리가 들리자 스티브는 재빨리 사과를 건네고 다시 발을 옮겼다. 빠르게 걸음을 재촉하며 그랜드 센트럴 역의 거대한 중앙 홀을 가로질러 시계탑 근처에 다다랐다. 그 자리에 멈춰서서 주위를 둘러보며 하나하나 빠짐없이 살펴보았다. 열차가 출발하고 도착하는 거대한 승강장들, 사방으로 빠르게 향하는 인파, 머리 위의 커다란 창문들과 별자리들. 스티브는 씨익 미소를 짓고는 굽은 계단을 내려가 식당가의 ‘Whole Bean Coffee’에서 사람들 뒤로 줄을 섰다. 예전에, ‘6달러 84센트’를 주고서 차이 라떼를 샀던 곳. 맙소사.

 여전히 음료는 따뜻하고 맛있었다. 스티브는 역사 내를 돌아다니면서 다른 스낵 판매대들도 쭉 돌아보았다. 프레첼, 핫도그, 그리고 125-126번 트랙으로 향하는 문 근처에 있는 아이스크림 가판대까지. 오늘은 역사 주변에 노숙자 참전 용사나 거리를 떠도는 아이들, 구걸하는 사람들이 어디에도 없었다. 치워진 거겠지. 스티브는 다소 씁쓸하게 생각했다. 즐거운 휴일이니까. 그 대신 중앙 홀 끝쪽에는 빨간 자켓과 산타 모자를 걸치고서 크리스마스 음악을 연주하는 관악대가 보였다. 몹시 즐거운 모습이었다. 노숙자 참전 용사나 거리를 떠도는 아이들, 구걸하는 사람들이 어떻게 되었을지 걱정하고 있지만 않았다면.

 그 생각에 마음이 무거워졌다. 스티브는 라떼를 쭉 들이키고서 컵을 쓰레기통에 던져넣었다. 심벌즈 가방을 어깨에 둘러맨 채 다시 위층으로 터벅터벅 걸어갔다. 1층에는 고급 상점들이 늘어서 있었다. —비싼 가방들, 비싼 컴퓨터들, 비싼 지갑과 립스틱과 향수들. ‘현재 50-70% 세일 중. 마지막 세일. 크리스마스 할인가 상품들을 만나보세요. 늦기 전에 서두르세요.’— 스티브는 상점가를 지나쳐서 스타크 타워로 향하는 통로를 걸어갔다.

 엘리베이터 버튼을 누르고서 잠시 기다렸다. 스타크 타워는 맨 아래 두 층만 일반 시민들에게 공개되어 있었고 현재 그는 일반 시민이었으므로, 아마도, 관리인에게 가서 방문 의사를 밝혀야 할 듯 했다. 엘리베이터에 올라서 로비 버튼을 누르려고 하자, 문득 자비스의 목소리가 들려왔다. “캡틴 로저스, 정말 반가워요.” 스티브는 미소를 지으면서 고개를 쭉 빼서 카메라 쪽을 쳐다보았다. 그렇게 자비스를 ‘쳐다보는’ 편이 어쩐지 더 예의바르게 느껴졌기 때문이었다. 비록 토니는 전혀 그러지 않았고, 당연히 자비스에게는 얼굴이라는 게 없다는 건 알고 있었지만.

 “안녕, 자비스. 나도 만나서 반가워.” 스티브가 대답했다. “음, 예전 내 방으로 올라갈 수 있을까? 그러니까, 실례가 되지 않는다면—” 엘리베이터가 위로 움직이기 시작했다. 스티브의 뱃속이 약간 울렁거리고 귀가 먹먹해졌다. 이런 엘리베이터를 타본 지가 제법 오래 되었다.

 “당연히 방으로 가실 수 있죠.” 자비스가 말했다. “아직 당신의 방인걸요.” 

 엘리베이터는 멈춰서서 문을 열고 스티브를 바로 그 층에 내려주었다. 스티브는 잠시 주저했지만, 이내 홀을 가로질러서 여러 칸짜리 방으로 걸어갔다. 문을 당겨 열자— ‘아직 당신의 방인걸요’, 자비스의 말대로 그 방은 자신이 떠났을 때와 정말 똑같은 모습으로 남아있다는 걸 깨달았다. 스티브는 가만히 방 안을 둘러보았다. 가장 좋아했던 침대 시트가 여전히 침대 위를 덮고 있었고, 워싱턴의 아파트에서 가져온 물건들도 여전히 전부 그대로였다. 책장에 꽂힌 책들, 축음기와 레코드판들, 하울링 코만도스의 사진들과 군대 포스터들이 담긴 액자들. 페기, 버키, 어머니를 그렸던 스케치북들. 예전 그 날 챙겼갔던 옷가지 몇 개를 제외하고 나머지는 그대로 옷장에 있었고, 다른 데서는 찾을 수 없었던 제 발에 꼭 맞는 오토바이 부츠 한 켤레도 있었다. 머릿속에 문득 떠오른 생각에, 스티브는 레코드판들이 꽂힌 선반 위를 뒤적였다. 베니 굿맨, 앤드루스 시스터즈, 헨리 제임스, 비틀즈, 라디오헤드, 엘비스 프레슬리, 엘비스 코스텔로(동명 이인의 앨범을 잘못 샀었다), 마빈 게이, 너바나, 밥 딜런, 데이빗 보위, 50년대 최고 히트송들, Saturday Night Fever— 오, 거기 있었다. 스티브는 레코드판 하나를 꺼내들어서 자세히 들여다보았다. 브루스 스프링스틴. 이걸 가져가서—

 등 뒤에서 문이 활짝 열리고 토니가 들이닥쳤다. 헝클어진 머리에 부스스한 모습이었다. 토니는 와이어가 잔뜩 늘어진 헤드셋을 쓰고서 손에는 아크 용접기 부품 같은 걸 들고 있었다. 스티브가 돌아섰고, 두 사람은 눈을 깜박이면서 서로를 쳐다보았다.

 “자비스가 네가 여기 있다고 해서.” 토니가 말했다.

 “맞아.” 스티브가 약간 어색하게 말했다. “여기 있어.” 그리고 바로 거기, 토니가 서 있는 곳 옆쪽 벽에 한때 방패를 걸어두었던 고리가 그대로 남아있었다. 방패를 다시 두고 싶은 곳. 스티브는 침을 삼키고서 말했다. “혹시, 어… 그때 그 아주 괜찮았던 위스키 아직 남아있어?”

 “전부 취소해.” 토니가 말했다. 스티브는 뒤늦게 그 말이 자비스에게 향한 것임을 깨달았다. “오늘 일정 전부. 다 보류해. 따라와.” 토니가 말했다. 마지막 말은 스티브에게 향한 거였다.

 

 

**12월 18일**

 

 하워드가 남긴 훌륭한 스카치를 세 잔 정도 따랐을 때, 스티브가 까만 심벌즈 케이스를 바 위로 올려서 토니에게 떠밀었다. “여기.” 스티브가 말했다. “네게 주려고 가져왔어. 예전에 떠나면서 남겨주려고 했지만, 그땐…” 목구멍이 꽉 조여들었다. 마지막 순간에 결국 그럴 수가 없었고, 방패와 유니폼을 함께 가지고 떠났었다.

 토니는 둥근 가방의 지퍼를 약간 열고 자신이 생각하는 게 맞는지 안을 들여다보았다. 그리고는 마치 두려워 하는 것처럼 다시 지퍼를 채웠다. 어쩌면 당연한 반응이었다.

 “그건 네 거야.” 스티브가 말했다. “네가 가져야 해.”

 토니는 입술을 깨물고서 긴 한숨을 내뱉더니 천천히 고개를 저었다. “캡.” 토니가 입을 열었다. 토니의 목소리에 그토록 확신이 없는 건 어쩐지 이상했다. 뭔가 완전히 잘못된 것 같은 느낌이었다. “내 생각에 이건—”

 “너희 아버지가 만든 방패야, 토니. 너희 아버지가 나를 만들었듯이—”

 “아니, 그렇지 않아.” 토니가 불현듯 놀랍도록 격렬한 목소리로 내뱉었다. “아니야. 내가 아는 한—“

 “그럼 네가 모르는 얘길 하나 하지.” 스티브가 토니의 말을 자르며 말했다. “그 누구도 모르는 얘길 할 테니까, 버키조차도.”

 그 말이 토니의 관심을 사로잡았다. 토니의 두 눈이 말 그대로 검게 반짝였다. “말해봐.” 토니가 말했다.

 스티브는 하워드의 고급 위스키를 제 잔에다 따르고서 바로 비웠다. 뱃속을 따뜻하게 덥혀주는 것 같았다. 이야기를 전하는 데 온 정신을 집중하며 어디서부터 시작해야 할 지 고민했다.

 “전에도 이랬던 적이 있어.” 마침내 스티브가 입을 열었다. “사실, 마음 한 구석에선 이게 맞다고 느껴. 이게 바로 정상적인 거라고. 버키가 바깥에 나가서, 영웅이 되고, 반면 난 집에서, 그림을 그리고 스스로를 돌보는 거.” 토니는 과장된 제스쳐로 혼란을 표현해 보였지만 스티브는 개의치 않고 설명해나갔다. “지금 난 진실을 말하고 있는 거야, 토니. 이게 바로 우리고— 우리였어. 프로젝트 리버스와 너희 아버지, 졸라, 그리고 그 모든 일들이 우리에게 일어나기 전에 말야. 지금 난 너에게 진짜 이야기를 털어놓으려고 하는거고— 내 말 알겠어?” 그러자 토니가 입을 열었다가, 이야기에 끼어들지 않기로 결심한 듯 그저 고개를 끄덕였다. 좋아, 이해하는 거였다.

 하지만 이제부터가 어려운 대목이었다. 그 누구에게도 단 한 번도 얘기하지 않았던 사실. 스티브는 깊게 숨을 들이쉬고 속에 담긴 말을 단번에 내뱉었다. “내가 프로젝트 리버스에 선발됐을 때, 난 그들이 단지 실험용 쥐를 찾는 거라고 생각했어.” 스티브가 말했다. “이해하겠어? 그러니까, 그들이 날 원했던 이유가 바로 그거라고 생각했던 거야. 난 허약하고 몸이 아프니까, 튼튼하고 건강한 남자들 대신으로.” 토니가 말 뜻을 이해하고 충격에 휩싸인 표정을 내보였다. 좋아, 알아 들은거야. 스티브는 빠르게 고개를 끄덕였다. “난 그 실험에서 그저 죽게 될 거라고 생각했고— 그렇다고 해도 괜찮았어. 수많은 사람들이 나라를 위해서 목숨을 바치고 쓰러져갔고, 기꺼이 나도 그럴 수 있다고, 그리고 이게 내가 할 수 있는 유일한 일이라고 생각했으니까. 기계에 들어가면서 그냥 난 페기에게 키스를 해달라고 부탁할 걸 하는 생각 뿐이었는데, 알잖아. 여자에게 키스를 받는 게, 그 시절엔 축복의 의미가 담긴 거였으니까. 하지만 그 상황에서 그건 결국 중요치가 않았고…”

 스티브는 말끝을 늘이면서, 생각에 잠긴 채 제 턱을 문질렀다. 머릿속에서 그는 지하의 실험실로, 주위 모두가 걱정스러운 얼굴로 그를 바라보고 있던 곳으로, 페기가 슬픈 눈으로 그를 쳐다보고 있던 그곳으로 돌아갔다. 사형을 받는 것 같았다. 신문에서 읽었던 전기 의자 이야기처럼— 하지만 잘못된 일을 해서가 아니라, 옳은 일을 하기 위해 죽음을 맞는 거였다. 놀라운 일은 아니었다. 늘상 엄마가 제게 해주던 말이었으니까. 그리고 전쟁이 그걸 증명했고.

 토니의 얼굴 위로 날것의 감정이 고스란히 드러났다. 더 이상은 포커페이스가 아니었다. 스티브는 토니를 위해 재빨리 말을 이었다. “그러니까, 내가 얼마나 빌어먹게도, 비유적으로 그리고 말 그대로 충격을 받았을지 상상이 가지.” 욕설이 섞인 스티브의 말에 토니는 약간 안정을 되찾은 것 같았다. “난 결코 그게 성공할 거라고 생각해 본 적이 없었어— 난 내가 실험 번호 삼 번 쯤 될 줄 알았지.”

 “틀린 건 아니었네.” 토니가 겨우 말을 내뱉었다. 약간 목이 꽉 막힌 목소리였지만 그래도 괜찮아보였다. “그건, 사실 이전에도 이후에도 성공한 적이 없었으니까. 너한테 일어난 일은 마치 번개에—”

 토니가 입을 다물었다. 말을 잇기 힘들어보이는 모습에 스티브가 얼른 그를 도왔다. “—번개에 맞은 것 같았지. 그래, 실제로도 그랬고.” 스티브가 씁쓸하게 미소지었다. “그리고나자 난…” 스티브는 양손을 뻗고 제 몸을 내려다보았다. “이렇게 됐지. 아무도 나를 어떻게 해야할 지 몰랐고. 내 말은, 나 조차도 스스로 뭘 해야할 지를 몰랐던 거야. 토니, 내 첫 방패? 그건 그냥 금속 쪼가리였어. 소품이었다고. 그걸 오스트리아로 가져갔지만, 아무것도 없는 것보단 나았으니까. 그리고— 알지, 그냥 그걸로 사람들을 쳤어. 영리한 생각은 아니었지. 그리고나서 그 후에…” 스티브는 손가락으로 검은 가방을 매만졌다. “너희 아버지가 내게 이걸 주면서, 제대로 모습을 갖추게 됐고.”

 해야할 말을 전부 비워낸 기분이었다. 토니는 스카치 병을 집어들고서 서로의 잔을 채우며 약간 슬프게 고개를 저었다. “있잖아, 웃기게도.” 토니가 말했다. “내 평생, 난 아버지가 내가 아니라 너에게 그 방패를 줬다는 데 화가 나 있었거든. 대체 왜 나한테는 그런 걸 권하지 않는지 늘 의문이었고. 그걸 내려놓는 게 얼마나 힘들지는 생각해 본 적이 없었어.” 토니는 뒤로 기대어 앉으며 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “하지만 난 극복했어. 그걸 지나서 스스로 답을 찾았거든. 난 아이언맨이야, 베이비. 이젠 돌아갈 수 없어.” 토니가 술잔을 기울이며 말했다. “미안, 스티브. 하지만 그 방패는 내 것이 아냐.”

 

**12월 19일**

 

 브루클린 기차역에 도착했을 땐 눈이 살짝 내리고 있었다. 스티브는 눈송이를 얼굴에 맞으면서 코니 아일랜드 애비뉴까지 터벅터벅 걸어서 돌아왔다. 일요일 밤이라 주위 건물들은 모두 굳게 잠겨 있었지만 —가게들은 모두 셔터를 내렸고 차고의 철문도 전부 내려가 있었다— 코니 아일랜드 설계 시공 업체의 창문들은 따스한 노란 불빛으로 빛나고 있었다. 스티브는 잠시 걸음을 멈춰서서 그 모습을 바라보았다. 얼굴 위로 눈송이가 흩날렸지만 문득, 날씨 따위는 전혀 상관이 없어졌다.

 차고에 들어서자마자 쿵쿵거리는 드럼소리가 귓가에 들려왔다. 버키가 축음기를 어찌나 크게 틀어두었던지 마치 바로 옆에서 밴드가 연주하고 있는 것 같았다. 하지만 공업용 건물에서 살면 좋은 점들 중의 하나가 바로 이거였다. 버키는 때때로 그 점을 충분히 누리는 걸 좋아했다. 스티브는 노랫소리에 귀를 기울였다. ‘Modernaires’의 노래 같았다. ‘Hi Diddlee I Di’.

 계단을 오르다가 스티브는 가게 고양이가 층계참에 있는 걸 발견했다. 고양이는 몹시 심기가 불편해보였다. 집 앞의 문 따위가 아주 거슬리게도 버키에게 가는 길을 가로막고 있었던 것이다. 고양이가 스티브를 향해 새된 소리로 울어댔다. “알았어.” 스티브가 자물쇠를 따고 문을 열어주자 고양이는 쏜살같이 안으로 들어갔다. 버키는 소파에 늘어져 누운 채로 반짝이는 트리를 올려다보고 있다가, 가게 고양이가 제 위로 후다닥 뛰어올라와서 몇 번이나 앞뒤로 왔다갔다거리며 쓰다듬어 달라는 듯 부추기고, 또 부추기는 모습에 입꼬리를 말아올리며 고양이 목덜미를 잡아 끌고서 얼굴, 뺨, 귀를 투박한 손길로 문질러주었다. 고양이는 몹시 만족스러운 듯이 버키의 옆에서 몸을 쭉 뻗었다.

 버키가 고개를 들어올리더니 스티브를 발견했다. “오, 헤이, 미안.” 버키가 그렇게 말하면서 음악을 끄려고 몸을 일으켰다.

 “아냐, 놔둬. 좋은데.” 스티브는 까만 가방을 어깨에서 휙 내려놓고 코트를 벗었다.

 버키는 레코드판은 그대로 두고 볼륨만 약간 낮추었다. “그냥, 나타샤가 전화했길래.” 버키가 말했다. “링컨 센터에서 하는 댄스 파티에 대해서 계속 얘기하길래, 난 그저…” 버키의 눈이 까만 가방을 향했다. “그치만 꼭 가야하는 건 아냐.” 버키가 말을 이었다. “네가 하려던 일이 뭐였든 그거 못한 것 같네.”

 “그래, 못했어.” 스티브가 인정했다. “그래도 꽤 괜찮은 오후였어. 버키, 난 과거에 갇혀버린 것 같아.”

 “언론을 막아야 해.” 버키가 뻔뻔한 얼굴로 농담을 던졌다. “뉴스 속보. 이 충격적인 소식을 전하는 방송을 전부 중단시키고—”

 “오, 닥쳐.” 하지만 사실 버키에게 놀림받는 건 언제나 스티브의 기분을 한결 나아지게 했다. “아무도 너를 이 빌어먹을 국가 전체적 상징으로 만들려고 하진 않잖아.” 스티브가 반박했다. “넌 이게 어떤 건지—”

 “망할, 내가 참 모르겠다.” 버키가 코웃음쳤다. “난 소비에트 러시아 전체의 기대를 져버렸거든. 3억 명의 국민들을— 그 사람들은 이미 충분히 실망스러운 꼴을 봤지, 내 말 믿어. 사람들은 이미 그 분야 전문가들에 의해서 충분히 실망했다고.” 그러자 스티브는 미소 지으면서 버키에게 다가가서 제안의 표시로 두 팔을 벌렸다.

 버키는 빤히 스티브를 바라보았다. “대체 뭐하는 건데…?”

 “얼른, 이건 느린 음악이잖아. 이건 할 수 있어. 나랑 춤추자.” 스티브의 말에 버키는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸지만, 이내 우아한 몸짓으로 스르륵 다가왔다. 스티브는 버키의 손을 맞잡고 다른 한 손은 버키의 허리 위로 미끄러트려서 더 가까이 꽉 끌어안고서 약간 몸을 돌렸다.

 “오, 네가 리드하려고, 정말?” 버키가 물었다.

 “못할 것 같아?” 하지만 스티브는 사실 멋진 스텝을 밟을 생각은 전혀 없었다. 그저 버키를 꽉 끌어안고서 한참 동안 느리게 춤을 추고 싶었다. 버키는 스티브의 생각을 읽은 것 같았다. 버키가 몸을 더 가까이 붙이면서 두 팔을 둘러 스티브를 꼭 붙들자 서로의 얼굴이 맞닿았다.

 “있잖아, 그래도 괜찮아.” 버키가 마침내 낮게 속삭였다. “과거에서 살고 싶다면 말야.”

 “아니, 아니야.” 스티브가 말했다. “내 삶에 스스로 걸림돌이 될 순 없지.”

 “그렇지 않아. 넌 예술가잖아— 넌 좋은 예술가야, 스티브. 작품 전시도 계속 해야 해—”

 “아마도, 그치만 그건… 그건 그냥 내 일부야. 어쩐지 뭔가 잃어버린 것 같은 기분이 들어. 마치 내 일부 어딘가가—” 토니에게 묻어둔 얘기를 꺼냈던 것 때문에 생각이 풀려난 건지 갑자기 모든 게 선명해졌다. 이제 눈에 보였다. “내가 캡틴 아메리카가 됐을 때 무언가가 죽었고 그걸 다시는 되찾지 못할 거라는 생각이 들어.” 스티브는 춤을 멈추었다. 갑자기 눈물이 터져나올 것 같았다. “그게 뭐였는지도 모르겠고, 그래서 그 자리에 뭘 채워넣어야 할 지도 모르겠어. 그냥 구멍처럼, 뻥 뚫려버렸어.”

 젠장, 정신을 차려야 했다. 버키의 얼굴 위로 떠오른 걱정스러운 표정에 스티브는 정신을 차리려고 애썼다. “스티브.” 버키가 말했다. 낮고 진지한 목소리였다. “정말 유감이야.” 스티브는 버키를 꽉 끌어안고서 고개를 돌렸다.

 “아냐, 괜찮아— 그냥 드라마틱하게 구는거지. 페기가 살아있었다면 날 걷어찼을걸.” 스티브는 눈가를 거칠게 닦아내면서 간신히 말을 이었다. “변명의 여지가 없지. 넌 네가 누구인지 스스로 찾아냈잖아, 벜, 그 모든 일을 겪고서도. 넌 더 이상 과거에 살지 않는데.”

 “제길, 아니지.” 버키가 말했다. “단 오 분도 과거로는 돌아가기 싫거든. 그 망할 과거로부터 가능하면 멀리 벗어나고 싶으니까. 하지만 너는 좀 다를 거라고 생각했어.” 놀랍게도 버키가 스티브의 턱에 살짝 키스해주면서 속삭였다. “미래를 바라보는거야— 방법은 그것 뿐이니까.”

 “그래.” 스티브가 대답했다. 그리고는 문득 말했다. “헤이, 깜빡했네. 너한테 주려고 가져온 게 있는데.” 스티브는 얽혀있던 몸을 풀고 심벌즈 케이스로 다가가서 브루스 스프링스틴의 앨범을 꺼내들었다. 그걸 버키에게 건네주자, 버키는 앨범을 받아서 커버를 내려다보고는 갑자기 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 “Born to Run (달리기 위해 태어났네).” 제목을 읽더니, 버키가 말했다. “아하하. 싫은데.”

 

 

**12월 20일**

 

 “미래를 바라보는 거 좋지.” 스티브가 말했다. 아홉 번째 샤워 노즐을 제자리에 끼워넣으려고 끙끙대면서. “근데 이게 미래야?”

 “이건 미래가 아니지.” 버키가 단호하게 말했다. “이건 개같은 자아도취야.” 버키는 욕실 벽 한 칸의 타일 작업을 거의 마무리짓고 있었다. “그치만 미래엔 괜찮은 것들도 있지.” 버키가 눈가에 드리워진 머리칼을 손목으로 쓸어넘기면서 말했다. “날아다니는 자동차는 없지만— 휴대 전화는 마음에 들어. 사람들이 그걸 사용하면서 매너를 전혀 안 지키긴 하지만. 또 유튜브도 마음에 들고—”

 스티브는 렌치를 들고 있던 손을 내렸다. “너 유튜브가 좋아?”

 “그래! 유튜브에선 뭐든 배울 수가 있잖아, 무료로 듣는 수업처럼. 변속기 고치는 방법도 알려주고 비프 부르기뇽 만드는 법도 보여주고 세상 반대편에서 하는 경제학 강의도 들을 수 있고. 그리고 또 국제우주정거장도 아주 놀랍지. 무선 장비들도 굉장하고. 개인적으로 케블러 섬유에게는 아주 감사하고 있어. 또— 흠, 이건 넌 안 좋아하겠지만.” 버키가 중얼거렸다. 다시 타일 작업에 집중하면서. “그치만 무기들도 지금 미래가 훨씬 나아. 배럿 M82 기관총은 너무 정밀해서 눈물이 날 정도고. 그와 비교하면 예전에 그 낡은 존슨 소총으로 뭘 쏴서 맞혔다는 게 신기할 정도지. 요즘 글록 총들을 보면 예전 우리 거는 무슨 장난감 총 같아 보인다니까.” 버키는 뒷꿈치를 땅에 대고 주저앉아서 작업물을 살펴보았다. “괜찮은 거 같아?” 스티브가 보기엔 괜찮아보였다. “그리고 현대 의학은 진짜 빌어먹을 기적이지. 폐결핵이나 스페인 독감 없이 살 수 있어서 얼마나 행복한지—”

 “소아마비도.” 스티브가 끼어들었다.

 “소아마비도.” 버키가 동의했다. “그래, 그 망할 소아마비. 게다가 엄청나게 개선된—”

 “그거야. 바로 그거.” 스티브가 불쑥 내뱉었다. 스티브는 고개를 돌려 버키를 쳐다보았다. “토니는 군인이 아냐.”

 “맞는 말이긴 한데.” 버키가 말했다. “그래서 그게 뭐? 갑자기 무슨 소리야?”

 “난 멍청이야.” 스티브가 중얼거렸다. “토니는 군인이 아니지. 군인이 필요해.” 그러더니 스티브는 청바지 주머니에서 휴대폰을 빼내서 버튼을 누르기 시작했다. “헤이.” 스티브가 말했다. “혹시 나 좀 볼 수 있어? 지금. 아니면 최대한 빨리—” 스티브는 시계를 흘긋 내려다보았다. “한 시간 안에, 아마도?”

 버키는 고개를 저었다. 저게 바로 휴대폰의 문제였다. 빌어먹을 매너라곤 없지.

 “그래, 그렇게 하자.” 스티브가 말했다. “그래. 고마워.” 그러더니 스티브가 버키를 향해 약간 애원하는 눈길을 보냈다. “벜—”

 “가봐, 얼른.” 버키는 눈을 굴리더니 손을 내저었다. “뭐든 잘 하고.” 

 스티브는 몸을 일으키며 약간 미안한 듯이 말했다. “이쪽 작업은 끝냈으니까…”

 “그래, 그래. 밴 열쇠 줘.” 버키의 말에 스티브가 열쇠를 던져주었다.

 “고마워, 벜. 나중에 합류할게.” 스티브는 이미 문을 향해서 나가고 있었다.

 “그래, 알겠어.” 버키가 삽에 접착제를 퍼바르면서 말했다. “난 여기 있을게.” 그리고는 스티브의 뒤에 대고 소리쳤다. “있잖아. 먹고 살 돈은 벌어야 하니까.” 하지만 스티브는 이미 나간 뒤였다.

 

* * *

 

 도심 외곽에 아주 크게 자리한 재향 군인 센터는 크리스마스 직전인데도 아주 붐볐다. 스티브는 접수처 줄에 서서 기다리다가, PTSD 그룹 미팅이 열리는 장소를 발견하고서 문밖에서 기다리기로 했다. 제각각의 재향 군인들이 주위를 지나쳐갔다. 나이든 사람, 젊은 사람, 아주 건강해보이는 사람들도 있었고, 맙소사, 전쟁의 상흔으로 만신창이인 사람들도 있었다. 휠체어에 앉은 사람들, 인공 팔과 다리를 가진 사람들도 보였다. 어떤 것들은 버키의 팔보다 더 첨단 기술로 만들어진 것 같았다. 어떤 여자가 지닌 인공 다리는 마치 건물 높이로 뛰어오를 수도 있을 것처럼 보였다. 다들 머리스타일은 전부 제각각이었지만, 하지만 그 얼굴은… 스티브는 전투를 겪은 사람들을 언제나 알아볼 수가 있었다. 죽음은 그저 우리의 바로 한 뼘 옆에 항상 자리하고 있다는 걸, 또 인간은 그저 너무나도 연약한 고깃덩어리에 지나지 않는다는 걸 깨닫고 경험한 사람들.

 마침내 문이 열리면서 사람들이 하나 둘씩 빠져나왔고, 거기에 샘이 있었다. 샘은 얼굴을 찡그린 채 위아래로 스티브를 훑어보며 고개를 저었다.

 “맨, 무슨 바람처럼 불어닥치네.” 샘이 말했다. “무슨 일이야?”

 “별 거 아냐.” 스티브가 말했다. “그게— 할 얘기가 있어.” 

 샘이 인상을 찌푸렸다. “반즈 괜찮은 거야?”

 “오, 그래, 걔는 잘 있어. 괜찮아. 그 얘기가 아니라.” 스티브가 약간 주저하며 말했다. 

 샘이 그런 스티브를 쳐다보며 눈을 크게 떴다. “오. 허.” 샘이 말했다. “가자, 커피 마시러.”

 

* * *

 

 재향 군인 센터의 카페테리아에서 커피와 샌드위치를 시켰다. 샘은 궁금하다는 듯 스티브를 쳐다보았지만 재촉하지는 않았다. 스티브는 제가 말하려는 걸 어떻게 전해야 할 지를 생각해보았다. 그리고 마침내 입을 열었다. “샘, 내가 전쟁에 나갔을 때, 내가 아는 모든 사람이 전쟁에 나갔어. 동네 전체가, 모든 남자들이, 버키가. 정말 모두가. 그래서 여자들, 노인들 그리고 나처럼 부적합한 남자들. 남아있는 사람들은 우리끼리 버텨내야 했는데, 그건 정말 힘들었어. 언제 전보를 받게 될 지 모르는 불안감은 말할 것도 없었지. 아들이, 형제가, 남편이, 친구가, 죽었다고. 그치만 계속 견뎌야 했지. 그리고 그런 상황에서는… 뭔가를 하는 게 중요했어. 나조차도. 나 같은 사람조차도 뭔가를 해야만 했어. 부적합하고, 허약하더라도. 우린 저마다의 역할이 있었어, 이해하겠어? 우린 하나의 팀이었던 거야. 이 나라 전체가. 캡틴 아메리카는 바로 그 상징이었고.”

 “하지만 그 전쟁은 끝났지.” 스티브가 샘에게 말했다. “그 모든 상황이 끝난거야. 그리고 난 이제 더 이상 군대에 속해 있지 않고, 그러길 원하지도 않아. 하지만 만약 내가 여전히 군인이었더라도 그 의미는 예전같지 않았을 거야. 난 우리 가운데 한 사람이 아니야, 샘. 오늘날 복무하는 남성들과 여성들보다 백 살은 더 많지. 이젠 내가 상황을 대표하지 않아. 이제 완전히 다른 상황이니까. 상징은 무언가를 의미해야 상징이고. 뭔가를 떠올리게 할 수 있어야—”

 “넌 의미가 있어.” 샘이 낮고 분명한 목소리로 말했다. “넌 우리가 가진 모습 중 최고를 대표한다고.”

 “하지만 그건 이제 전부 역사야, 샘.” 스티브가 말했다. “사실 역사가 되는 것도 상관 없어— 역사는 중요하니까! 하지만 바로 지금 이 시대를 위한 캡틴 아메리카도 존재해야 해. 여기 이 사람들을 위해서 복무할 수 있는 그런 누군가가.” 스티브는 까만 심벌즈 가방을 테이블 위로 올려놓으며 조용한 목소리로 말했다. “추수감사절 퍼레이드에 내 풍선을 띄우고서 참전 용사들을 제대로 대우하는 것처럼 굴지. 우린 참전 용사들을 마땅히 대접하고 있는걸까, 샘?” 샘은 의자에 몸을 기대며 스티브를 가만히 쳐다보았다. “캡틴 아메리카는 한 팀의 수장이지. 미국 말이야. 군인과 시민들 모두를 위해. 미국은 지금 하나의 팀일까, 샘?”

 샘은 대답하지 않았지만, 스티브가 양손으로 가방을 붙잡아서 제 앞으로 밀어주는 걸 바라보면서 목울대를 움직였다. “가끔씩 최선의 방법은 그 자리에서 물러나는 거고, 다른 사람에게 기회를 넘기는 거지.” 스티브의 말에— 토니와는 다르게 샘은 즉시 심벌즈 케이스의 지퍼를 전부 열어서 방패를 밖으로 꺼냈다. 공공시설의 때묻은 페인트 벽과 낡아빠진 테이블 사이에서 방패는 터무니없이 화려한 색깔을 뽐냈다. 여기저기 찍힌 자국과 닳은 자국들 사이로 광택이 번쩍였다. 기차역 폭발 사건 때 생긴 자국이 아직도 남아있었다.

 주변에서 웅성거리던 카페테리아의 소음이 —왁자지껄하게 떠드는 소리, 식기가 접시 위에서 달그락거리는 소리— 천천히 잦아들더니 이내 조용해졌다. 군복을 입은 청년이 쟁반을 손에 든 채 불쑥 테이블 옆에 멈춰서서 말했다. “와우, 이거 내가 생각하는 그거예요?”

 옆 테이블에서, 바짝 깎은 머리의 여자가 말했다. “에이, 복제품이지.”

 “저렇게 만신창이인데? 저게 복제품이라면, 아주 기가 막히는 복제품이구만.” 다른 누군가가 말했다.

 “저건 복제품일 수가 없지. 나한테 끝장나는 방패가 있는데, 돈을 어마어마하게 줬거든, 근데 그건 저 발 끝에도 못 따라가.”

 “맞아요, 여긴 이건 진짜예요.” 샘의 그 말에 사람들이 자리에서 일어나 다가와서 주위로 잔뜩 몰려들었다. 그 모습에 스티브는 미소를 지으며 슬쩍 자리에서 빠져나가 커피를 따르러 갔다.

 

 

**12월 21일**

 

 “헤이.” 스티브가 샘을 향해 말했다. “오늘 밤에 링컨 센터 스윙 파티에 가려고 하는데. 버키랑 나타샤가 춤출 거거든. 너도 가자. 젠장, 다들 부르지 뭐.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하더니 휴대폰을 꺼냈다. 그리고 그날 밤, 스티브와 샘은 66번가에서 한껏 들떠서 샴페인을 마시는 군중들 사이를 헤치며 걷게 되었다.

 눈부시게 빛나는 크리스마스 장식 불빛과 램프로 둘러싸인 광장에는 스프링우드 댄스 플로어가 놓여있었다. 플로어 한편에서 거대하게 빛나는 금빛 야외 무대 위에서는 할렘 르네상스 오케스트라가 연주하고 있었다. 열여덟 종류 악기를 모두 갖춘 재즈 밴드였다. 대부분의 사람들은 플로어의 한쪽 구석에 서서 댄서들을 바라보고 있었다. 스윙 댄스를 추는 사람들에게는 가능한 한 넓은 공간을 마련해주고 싶은 그 마음을 스티브는 경험으로 알고 있었다. 군중들 사이를 헤치고 나아가며, 버키와 나타샤에게 시선을 고정한 채 걷다가 스티브는 클린트와 머리부터 부딪힐 뻔 했다. 클린트는 가느다란 샴페인잔을 든 채로 미소 지었다.

 “가자.” 클린트가 앞으로 쭉 나아가며 말했다. “토니도 와 있어.” 스티브와 샘은 클린트를 따라 벨벳끈 장식들을 두어번 지나쳐서 댄스 플로어 옆쪽 커다란 천막 아래 놓인 테이블들이 있는 곳으로 갔다. 토니의 자리는 물론 VIP 구역에 있었다. 하지만 토니는 거기에 없었다. 스티브는 클린트를 향해 의문스러운 눈길을 던졌다. 그러자 클린트가 가리킨 곳에는 토니와 페퍼가 댄스 플로어 위에서 사람들 사이에 섞여 서로를 향해 웃음을 터뜨리며 빙글빙글 돌고 있었다.

 제 손에 누군가 샴페인 잔을 들려주는 걸 건네받았다. 샘 역시 잔을 받아들었고, 스티브는 돌아서서 샘과 잔을 부딪혔다. 샴페인을 마시고 나서 —샴페인의 톡톡 쏘는 거품은 언제나 놀라웠다— 스티브는 잔을 내려놓고 댄스 플로어 위를 눈으로 훑으며 버키를 찾았다. 금방 찾아낼 수가 있었다. 스티브는 언제나 댄스 플로어 위에 있는 버키를 금세 찾아낼 수 있었다. 빠른 템포의 음악에 맞춰 버키가 나타샤를 얼마나 빠르게 돌렸던지 그 모습을 바라보는 것만으로도 어지러웠다. 잔뜩 취해 루즈하게 춤을 추고 있는 주변 사람들과는 다르게 버키와 나타샤는 팽팽한 긴장감 속에서 정확한 움직임으로 박자에 맞춰 스텝을 밟고 있었다. 몸을 뒤로 휙 넘기는 동작을 보면서, 저렇게 움직이면서도 넘어지지 않는다는 것에 스티브는 늘 감탄하곤 했다. 맞잡은 손이 떨어지고 다시 붙으며 —와우, 버키의 팔 안에서 나타샤가 솟아올라서 머리 위로 날더니 착지했다— 잠시도 쉬지 않고 춤을 추는 그 모습에, 주위를 둘러싼 사람들 사이에서 즉흥적으로 박수와 환호성이 터져나왔다.

 옆에서 클린트가 남은 샴페인을 입 안으로 전부 털어넣었다. “넌 신경쓰이지 않아?” 클린트의 질문에, 그게 무슨 뜻인지 스티브는 잠시 생각을 해봐야 했다.

 “아니.” 그리고 그 질문에 약간 놀란 듯 스티브가 대답했다. “이젠 안 그래. 예전엔 그랬었지.” 예전에 버키가 근사한 여자들과 차례로, 또 차례로 춤을 추면서, 그 여자들이 버키를 건드리고 더듬으며 그의 품 안에 몸을 맡기는 모습에 뱃속이 뒤틀리던 그 느낌을 스티브는 아직도 기억하고 있었다. 하지만… “사실.” 스티브가 클린트에게 몸을 기울여 속삭였다. “나타샤가 오늘 밤 버키와 함께 돌아가는 일은 절대로 없을테니, 장담할게. 그러니 행운을 빌어, 친구.” 그때 막 노래가 요란하게 끝이 났고, 댄서들은 달아오른 얼굴로 숨을 고르며 오케스트라에 힘찬 박수를 보내고는 하나 둘씩 떨어졌다.

 이제 댄서들에게 쉴 시간을 주려는 듯, 오케스트라가 느린 곡을 연주하기 시작했다. 베니 굿맨의 ‘Moonglow’. “가자.” 스티브가 클린트를 쳐다보며 남은 샴페인을 재빨리 들이켰다. “따라 와.” 스티브는 댄스 플로어 위로 성큼성큼 나아갔다. 버키와 나타샤를 향해서. 스티브가 버키의 어깨를 두드리자 버키가 햇살처럼 환하게 웃어보였다.

 “헤이, 딱 맞춰서 왔네.” 버키가 말했다.

 “응, 왔어.” 스티브가 말했다. 그리고는 몸을 굽혀 나타샤의 뺨에 키스를 건네며 인사했다. “끼어들어도 될까?”

 “물론이죠.” 버키가 그렇게 말하면서 신사적으로 물러나는 제스쳐를 취해보였다. 스티브가 버키의 손을 낚아채 꽉 붙들고서 끌고가자 버키는 큰 소리로 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 스티브가 어깨 너머로 소리쳤다. “클린트! 네 차례야!” 나타샤가 웃음을 터뜨리더니 씨익 미소를 지으면서 클린트를 향해 두 팔을 활짝 벌렸다. 그렇게 각자 서로의 짝을 찾은 두 커플은 춤을 추기 시작했다.

 “흠, 너 기분 좋아 보이네.” 버키가 눈에 띄게 재밌어하는 표정을 꾹 참으면서 말했다. “그냥도 아니고 공개적인 곳에서 이렇게 춤을 추는 거야?”

 “헤이, 난 네 반려자거든. 너도 내 반려자고. 서로 결혼한 사이라면, 이제 전부 다 합법이잖아, 그치?”

 “맞아.” 버키가 수긍했다. “이것도 미래의 좋은 점이지.”

 “아주 좋아.” 스티브가 말했다. “미래에 사는 거 마음에 들어.”

 “나도야, 친구.” 버키가 말했다. “나도 그래.” 그리고는 덧붙였다. “근데 내가 리드하면 안돼? 제발?”

 “오, 알겠어.” 스티브가 그렇게 말했고, 둘은 서로 손을 바꿔잡았다.

 

* * *

 

 꽤 늦게까지 자리가 이어졌다. 토니가 끊임없이 샴페인을 시키고 온갖 고급 먹거리들이 줄을 이었다. 캡틴 아메리카가 된 샘을 위해 모두가 축배를 들었고, 어느 순간 클린트와 나타샤는 어딘가로 사라졌으며, 버키는 페퍼와 (한층 세심한 동작으로) 춤을 췄다. 아주 즐거워보였다.

 마침내 브루클린으로 돌아가는 택시를 잡았고, 뒷자리에서 스티브는 느긋하고 행복하게 버키에게 기대서 몸을 쭉 뻗었다. 제 왼쪽으로 버키의 따스한 체온을 느끼면서. 차창 밖으로 별들이 흐릿하게 빛났고 —혹은 고층건물의 불빛이든지— 다운타운으로 향하는 터널로 차가 들어섰다. 스티브는 이제 더 이상 그토록 마음이—

 버키의 휴대폰이 울렸다.

 버키는 일어나 앉더니 코트 주머니를 더듬어 휴대폰을 찾아서 귀에다 갖다댔다. “그래.” 버키가 말했다. “알겠어.” 그러더니 스티브와 제 자리 사이를 툭툭 치고서 택시 운전사에게 들리도록 앞쪽 유리를 두드렸다. “여기 세워주세요. 여기 아무데나.” 그러더니 스티브에게, 약간 미안한듯이 말했다. “나 가봐야—”

 “가.” 스티브가 말했다. 버키는 택시 문을 열어젖히고 어두운 겨울 밤 속으로 사라졌다.

 

 

**12월 22일**

 “반즈.” 귓가에 토니의 목소리가 들려왔다. “네 위치 정보를 추적하고 있으니까, 거기서 기다려. 우버 택시랑 생필품 꾸러미를 보내줄 테니까.” 그리고 잠시 후, 어두운 거리 사이에서 오토바이의 굉음이 들려왔다. 나타샤였다. 아름답지만 온통 헝클어진 모습에, 어마어마하게 심기가 불편해 보였다.

 “담배 한 대 필 시간도 안 주네.” 나타샤가 꽉 다문 잇새로 내뱉으며 까만 가방을 던져주었다. 버키는 가방을 받아들고서 오토바이 뒷자리에 올라탔다.

 “헤이. 좋겠다. 난 거기까지 가지도 못했는데.” 버키의 말과 함께 오토바이는 밤거리를 빠르게 달려나갔다.

 토니가 말했다. “타임스퀘어에 엄청난 열 신호가 감지되고 있어. 내 생각엔 우리 에일리언들이 브로드웨이 쇼가 막 끝난 시간에 맞춰 찐드기를 한 무더기 쏟아붓고 있는 거 같은데. 여러분, 모두 브로드웨이 극장가 쪽으로. 브루클린 후미진 곳에선 실험이 끝나서 이제 더 볼 일이 없나봐—”

 “헤이.” 어디선가 클린트가 항의의 목소리를 높였다. “이스트 뉴욕 요즘 아주 뜨고 있거든!”

 “계획이 필요해, 친구들.” 샘의 목소리였다. “난 지금 타임스퀘어에서 좀비를 잡고 있는데 아무도 계획이 없는 거야.” 

 버키는 헤드셋에 손을 얹었다. “헤이, 그 좀비들 일반 시민들이야.” 버키가 말했다. “지금은 위험해도 도와주면 정신을 차릴테니까, 젠장, 절대 죽이면 안돼!”

 “접수했음— 세 파트로 나눠서 계획을 세우자.” 샘이 말했다. 나타샤는 오토바이를 휙 꺾어서 타임스퀘어에 들어섰다. 여기저기서 비명을 지르고 인도로 도망치는 시민들이 보였다. 버키가 고개를 들자 거기에는 샘이 스티브의 유니폼을 입고 —이제 그건 샘의 유니폼인 듯 했다— 뉴욕 경찰청 밴 위에서 날개를 활짝 편 채 팔에는 방패를 들고 있었다. 나타샤가 바이크를 기울여서 멈춰세웠고, 버키는 말없이 샘을 올려다보았다. 가슴이 뛰었다. 캡틴 아메리카는 마치 버키의 기억 속 교회 건물 밖을 지키던 복수의 천사 같은 모습이었다. 샘의 발 아래서 밴이 흔들렸다. 주위로는 약에 취한 듯 비틀거리는 시민들로 가득했다.

 “다들 들려?” 샘이 외쳤다. “좋아! 파트 원. 시민들을 보호할 것! 파트 투. 독성 물질 제거! 파트 쓰리— 저 망할 포탈을 닫을 것! 지금 당장!” 저 멀리 상공 어딘가에서, 타임스퀘어 빌보드와 대형 차양의 눈부신 불빛에 가려 보이지 않는 곳에서 뭔가가 번쩍이고 있었다. 누군가 하늘을 찢어서 구멍을 내 놓은 것 같았다.

 버키가 대답하려고 입을 열었지만 호크아이가 빨랐다. “반즈랑 내가, 시민들을 막을게— 전에 해 본 적이 있거든, 방법을 알아.” 버키가 즉시 대답했다. “접수 완료.”

 “좋아, 좋아.” 샘이 말했다. 나타샤, 넌 독소를 통제하고. 스타크, 너랑 난 날아가서 저 망할 포탈을 좀 처리해보자.” 버키가 서두르며 나타샤에게 말했다. “여긴 내 구역이야, 허니.” 그리고나서 가방을 질질 끌고 바이크에서 뛰어내려서 군중을 향해 성큼성큼 걸어갔다.

 “호크아이.” 버키는 걸어가며 가방을 열어서 내용물을 꺼내고 가방은 땅에 던졌다. 얼굴에 윈터 솔져 마스크를 쓰고서 허리 아래로 홀스터를 끼우고 가스총의 탄창을 확인했다. “내 위치 파악했어?”

 “찾았어, 반즈.” 호크아이가 말했다. “아무렇지 않은 척 허공에 한 손을 들어봐.” 버키는 눈을 굴리더니 총을 들어올려서 군중 속으로 연기탄을 몇 발 발사했다. 그리고 메탈암을 쳐들어서 허공에서 날아온 클린트의 화살을 붙잡았다. 화살에 딸려 온 밧줄을 가지고 클린트와 함께 정신을 놓고 혼란에 빠진 채 기침하는 시민들을 밧줄로 막고 가두었다. 근처의 ‘Foot Locker’ 상점 안으로 한 무리를 밀어넣고, 또 다른 한 무리는 급히 비워둔 스타벅스에, 또 한 무리를 디즈니 스토어에 밀어넣고서 철제 안전문을 내려서 그 안에 가둬놓았다.

 버키의 이어피스가 치직거렸다. “다들, 이거 엄청나게 강한 독성 물질이야.” 나타샤가 혐오스럽다는 듯 말했다. “통제는 해뒀는데. 위험물질 처리반이 필요해.” 그러자 마치 나타샤가 불러낸 것처럼 어디선가 쉴드 위험물질 처리반 요원들과 방독면을 쓴 경찰들이 잔뜩 나타났다. 그리고 갑자기 머리 위에서 전구가 터지는 것처럼 커다랗게 펑 소리가 났다. 버키는 반사적으로 머리를 홱 숙이면서 총을 들어 위쪽을 겨눴다. 불꽃이 비처럼 쏟아져 내렸고, 그 사이로 샘이 공중제비를 돌면서 급강하하고 다른 쪽에서는 아이언맨이 휙 날아왔다. 포탈은 사라졌다. 하늘이 맑게 갰다.

 샘이 소리쳤다. “좋았어! 예! 먹혔어!”

 토니가 환호성을 터뜨렸다. “쟤네 눈썹이 싹 타버렸길! 브로드웨이를 공격하면 이렇게 된다는 걸 가르쳐줘야 되겠거든! 우리에겐 해밀턴이 있다고, 개자식들아! ‘Hello, Dolly’에 나오는 베트 미들러도 있고! 브루스 스프링스틴도! 망할, 우리에겐—” 토니가 잠시 말을 끊더니, 계속해서 속사포처럼 내뱉었다. “또 다른 엄청난 열 신호가 감지되는데, 이번엔 브루클린이야.” 그 말에 버키의 뒷목이 차갑게 얼어붙었다. 버키는 타임스퀘어를 가로질러 바이크가 늘어선 곳을 향해서 이미 전속력으로 달려가고 있었다. “자비스, 정확한 위치를—” 토니가 말했다. “아틀란틱, 플랫버시, 애실런드 애비뉴, 도대체 거기 뭐가 있길래—”

 버키는 벌써 바이크 위에 올라타고 있었다. 메탈로 된 손으로 조작판을 잡아뜯어내고 비틀린 와이어 두 개를 엔진에 갖다대서 시동을 걸었다. “바클레이즈 센터와 오페라 하우스 사이의 번화가야.” 오토바이 엔진 시동 소리 너머로 목소리를 높여 버키가 모두에게 말했다. “지금쯤 수백만 명이 거기 있을텐데.” 버키는 핸들을 꽉 붙잡고서 속도를 높였다.

 

 

**12월 23일**

 

 버키는 몸을 낮추고 최대한 빠른 속력으로 바이크를 몰았고, 차량들 사이로 이리저리 비켜가며 빠르게 달렸다. 하지만 그래도 속도가 부족했다. 토니와 샘이 먼저 도착하길 바랐지만— 타임스퀘어에 번쩍이며 나타난 포탈이 다시 열리지 않도록 막을 시간도 부족했다. 이대로라면, 에일리언들이 쳐들어올 테고 그러면 정말 싸움은 완전히 다른 방향으로 흘러갈 것이다. 훨씬 더 심각한 상황으로.

 버키는 브루클린 브릿지로 접어들어 속도를 높였고, 아틀란틱 애비뉴에서 왼쪽으로 틀어서 그 아수라장으로 바로 쳐들어갔다. 일종의 폭동이 벌어지고 있었고— 브루클린의 하키 팬 중 반절 쯤이 발을 질질 끄는 좀비가 된 듯 했고, 나머지 반과 거리 위에서 격렬하게 대치하고 있었다. 파란색과 오렌지색 저지를 걸치고 코밑까지 목도리를 끌어올린 아일랜더스 팬들, 각양각색의 힙스터들, 오페라 하우스에서 막 나온 멋쟁이들까지 전부 거리에 있었다.

 버키는 바이크를 미끄러트려 세웠다. 사람들 너머로, 무언가가— 버키는 자신이 본 것을 이해하려고 애썼다. 왜냐하면 그건 전혀 현실로 보이지 않았던 것이다. 이십 피트는 되는 에일리언들은 길쭉한 막대벌레처럼 보였다. 탄성 있는 강철같은 금속으로 되어 있지만 분명 로봇은 아니었다. 살아있는 생물체였고, 길쭉한 은빛 얼굴 위로는 축축하게 움직이는 눈이 달려있었다. 토니가 그 위로 날아가서 리펄서에서 빔을 발포했지만 튕겨나갔다. 에일리언들은 가느다란 팔로 토니를 이리저리 내리쳤고 지나치게 긴 다리를 관절도 없이 구부리며 기묘하게 걸어다녔다. 버키는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고서 에일리언들을 뜯어보았다. 저렇게 상체가 무겁다면, 무게 중심이 분명—

 그 질문에 답이라도 하는 것처럼, 길거리 쓰레기통이 공중으로 날아가서 에일리언의 좁다란 가슴팍을 정면으로 쳐서 뒤로 떠밀었다. 버키는 쓰레기통이 날아온 곳을 쳐다보았고— 스티브가, 이리저리 찢긴 옷에 입가에는 피를 흘리면서 조금 다친 채 사나운 모습으로 거기 서있었다. 낯익은 모습에, 버키는 문득, 시간이 포개지는 것 같은 느낌을 받았고— 바로 여기, 자신과 스티브가, 아틀랜틱 애비뉴에서, 싸우고 있었으니까. 에일리언 한 마리가 맹렬한 기세로 스티브에게 달려들었다. 스티브는 몸을 굽혀서 맨손으로 지하실 철문을 경첩 채로 뜯어내더니 머리 위로 들어올려서 날려버렸다. 쉭 소리와 함께 문짝이 단두대 칼날처럼 에일리언을 향해 날아갔고, 스티브는 역시 몸을 날려서 도움닫기 한 번으로 크게 두 번 점프했다. 처음엔 자동차 보닛 위로, 그 다음엔 주차된 차의 지붕 위로. 위쪽을 향해 높이 뛰어올랐다. 날아든 문짝이 즉시 에일리언 한 마리의 목을 땄고, 이어서 돌진한 스티브가 또 다른 에일리언의 어깨 위로 착지해서 머리통을 붙잡고 뒤로 젖혀서 아래로 찍어눌렀다.

 버키의 귓가에서 이어피스가 치직거렸다. “도대체 저게 누구야?” 토니가 물었다.

 “저건 스티브야. 너 스티브 만나본 적 있어?” 버키가 다른 데 신경이 쏠린 채 대답했다. 근처의 철물점 창문 너머로 주의를 돌리며, 메탈암으로 판유리 창을 부수고서 손을 뻗었다. “전기톱이 필요하겠어.” 버키가 톱을 빼내면서 말했다. 머리 위로는 소방 호스를 뽑아들고 날아서 지나쳐가는 샘 윌슨이 보였다.

 “난 화염방사기로 간다.” 샘의 목소리가 귓가에 울렸다.

 “타당한 선택이네.” 버키가 수긍했다. 그리고는 에일리언의 다리를 자르러 갔다.

 생각보다는 까다로웠다. 우선 그 망할 다리가 가만히 있지를 않았던 데다가 끊임없이 그를 죽이려고 했기 때문이었다. 하지만 빌어먹을 온 힘을 다해 계속 열중하자 잠시 후 다리 한쪽이 휘청이며 인도 위로 쓰러졌고, 그때부터는 일이 쉬워졌다. 버키는 요동치는 금속 덩어리에서 마침내 떨어져나와서 물러섰다. 땀에 흠뻑 젖은 채로 털털거리는 전기톱을 내려다보았다. 무선 장비들은 훌륭하지만 전력이 금방 닳는 게 흠이었다.

 머리 위에서 펑 소리가 났고, 불꽃 비를 맞으며 버키가 손에서 전기톱을 놓았다. 토니가 포탈을 닫은 것이다. 넷 혹은 다섯 대 정도의 엔진이 거리 위에서 속력을 높였고 빨간 불빛이 사방으로 번쩍이면서 사이렌 소리가 울려퍼졌다. 이어피스 너머로는 나타샤가 가라앉고 쉰 목소리로 웃고 있었다. 나타샤와 클린트가 이 개같은 침입자들을 또 쓰러트린 것 같았다. 흠, 속이 후련했다.

 버키는 블럭 중간 쯤 도로변에서 소화전에 등을 기댄 채 앉아있는 스티브를 발견했다. 이마 위로는 헤진 상처가 나있었고 셔츠는 거의 허리까지 찢어져 있었지만, 그 외에는 멀쩡해보였다.

 “난 그냥— 잠깐 쉬는 거야. 여기서. 잠시 동안만.” 스티브가 그렇게 말하고서 두 눈을 감았다.

 “그래, 친구.” 버키는 앓는 소리를 내뱉으면서 그 옆의 보도블럭 위로 주저앉았다. “낮잠도 좀 자면 되겠네.”

 “난 저거 세 마리나 처치했거든.” 스티브가 말했다.

 “음, 너 지금 잘난 척 하는 것 같은데.” 그러더니 버키가 한숨을 내쉬면서 다시 일어섰다. “난 도와줄 사람이 있는지 가서 볼게.”

 “기다려, 나도 같이 갈게.” 스티브가 버키를 향해 손을 뻗었다. “헤이.” 그리고는 제법 낙관적인 목소리로 말했다. “지금 시간에도 ‘Junior’s’ 식당 열었을까?”

 “젠장, 그랬으면 좋겠네.” 버키가 스티브를 당겨 일으켰다.

 

 

**12월 24일**

 

 “치즈버거, 미디움 레어로, 어니언링 주세요.” 버키가 말했다.

 “같은 걸로.” 클린트가 끼어들었다. “그리고 맥주도.”

 “저도 맥주요.” 버키가 말했다. “아무거나.” 웨이터가 질문하려고 입을 열기도 전에 그렇게 덧붙이면서. 수제 맥주든, 지역 맥주든, IPA든 아무 상관 없었으니까. 커피를 주문하는 것만큼이나 참 번거로웠다.

 스티브는 우선 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다. “전 콘비프 샌드위치, 사우어크라우트랑, 스위스 치즈 얹은 호밀빵으로 해주세요. 감자튀김도 주시고요. 애플소스 얹은 포테이토 팬케이크도 주시겠어요? 그리고 커다란 초콜릿 에그 크림이랑?” 

 토니가 스티브를 빤히 쳐다보았다. “이 시간에 그렇게 많이 들어가?”

 “아주 배고프거든.” 스티브가 인정했다. “더 먹을 수도 있는데 무례하게 굴긴 싫어서.”

 “네 신진대사 능력을 살 수가 있다면 몇 억 달러라도 낼텐데.” 토니는 손가락으로 메뉴판을 가리켰다. “치즈케이크, 커피 한 잔.”

 “술을 못마시잖아.” 클린트가 지적했다.

 “반즈는 마시잖아.” 토니가 반박했다.

 “기회만 있다면야.” 버키가 말했다.

 “맛초 볼 수프로 할게요.” 나타샤가 말하고서 주위를 둘러보았다. “왜? 맛있는데.”

 “전 로스트 비프 샌드위치랑 감자 샐러드, 커피 주세요.” 샘이 웨이터에게 말했다. “그럼 다 합쳐서—”

 “그리고 치즈스틱 한 접시도요.” 스티브가 재빨리 말했다. “그냥, 다 같이 먹게.”

 “맙소사.” 토니가 말했다. “세럼이 널 그렇게 먹어대게 만든 거겠지.”

 “흠, 그리고 그렇게 싸워대게 만들었지.” 나타샤가 의자에 기대 앉아서 스티브를 쳐다보며 말했다. “우리 중에 네가 그 괴물들을 제일 많이 해치웠거든.”

 “내가 경험이 좀 많긴 하지.” 스티브가 슬쩍 말을 피했다.

 “그건 세럼 아닌데.” 버키가 끼어들었다. “쟨 그냥 성질이 더러워서, 항상 쌈질을 해대거든.”

 “버키는 일부러 맞춤법을 틀리지.” 스티브가 말했다. “쟤 뉴욕 시립대에 두 학기나 다녔어.”

 “쟨 항상 이랬어.” 버키가 힘주어 말했다. “벽이랑도 싸우려고 들 걸.” 

 클린트는 고개를 저었다. “근데, 좀 불공평한 것 같은데. 멍청한 슈퍼히어로 이름도 안 달고 싸울 수 있다니.” 클린트가 말했다.

 “멍청한 슈퍼히어로 이름 있잖아.” 버키가 말했다. “스티브.” 그리고 운좋게도 바로 그때 음식이 도착했다.

 


End file.
